When You Wish Upon a Lucky Star
by LuckyStar Fanfic Writer
Summary: The tale of an Orphan who's live changed when his Penpal's family decided to adopt him. James joins the Izumi family and learns to cope in another culture. But will he ever see his childhood friend Patricia again? read and enjoy. Review as well lol
1. Roadside Baby

**When you wish upon a Lucky Star**

**Author's Note**

**This is my first fan fiction story ever so I'm a little nervous. After reading such stories like Lucky Star Summer Trip by M.J.W 2010, To Hell and Back by Hope Blossom and Other Worlds then these by Vossago, who have all written fantastic stories that I love. I wanted to give writing a Lucky Star Fan Fic a go. So I hope that this story is a good one and that you all enjoy it. **

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Log_

_25__th__ June 2005_

_If you had asked me five years ago which country I wanted to visit more then any other, I would tell you Japan .If you asked me Ten years ago, I would again say Japan. Ever since I was a little boy, I was fascinated by the country. Anime and Manga as well as the culture was interesting to me. I was picked on at school because of it...not the best years of my life. I had friends who stuck by me and were like family to me, they were really the only family that I have ever had. The reason I say that is because as a baby I was abandoned by my family or thrown away as some people would say to me at the orphanage. I have no idea who my mother or father are or If I have any brothers or sisters. I don't even know what my real name is, I was named James by the carers at the Orphanage. I would always ask myself, Why? What had I done to deserve it? What could a baby possibly do to deserve abandonment by their own family? _

_I was told that I was found by a little girl who heard me crying in a park of all places. I was in a bush as if my parents had just tossed me in and ran off. The girl told her mother that she had found a baby and they brought me to the orphanage which is in San Diego,California and that's where I've been living for the last Fifteen years. It's been a terrible childhood, being beaten up by bigger orphans, having my books torn apart, ending up in hospital because of injuries like a broken leg or a concussion. If It wasn't for the Pen Pal program that they have at the Orphanage then I would have run away by now. It was my friend Patricia who convinced me to give it a try, she's like a sister to me, her family disappeared on a holiday in Canada, a hiker found Patricia by their RV in a carriage. Patricia is a ton of fun and We've both been friends for eight years now and we're lucky enough to be sharing a room together. _

_Now as for the Pen Pal thing, I sent a letter to a girl who lives in Japan, her name was Konata Izumi and at first, I had no idea on what to say since I couldn't speak or write Japanese so I spent an entire year learning all that I could before I wrote a letter to her. Whilst I learnt the Japanese language, I wrote to other kids to get the idea of having a Pen Pal. Eventually I sent Konata a letter where I introduced myself and said that I would love to learn about Japan and asked what's popular there. Six weeks later, I was surprised to receive a reply from her. She had sent me a letter telling me about herself and her interests, with the letter was a Manga Book. Apparently it was for me to keep and read, which I did and I have to say... It changed my life, I loved Manga and for the next year she would send me more books to read and we got to know each other more. Patricia also loves the Manga books that Konata sends, we both spend hours reading them together and we've both even been able to go to an Anime Convention together in San Diego which is a day that I won't forget. _

_It's now my fifteenth birthday, Patricia got me a DVD Set of Card captors, But Konata has sent me something amazing! It was something that would once again change my life forever. Apart from the Manga series that she sent me, Konata had sent me a letter telling me that her family wanted to adopt me! At first I thought that it was a joke but she was being serious, her father has been at the Japanese Embassy and has been given the go ahead to come over on the 1__st__ of July to see me and bring me back with him. I'm going to have a Visa which will be updated every year until I become a proper Japanese resident! Patricia is upset that I'm going to be leaving her and I haven't seen her since lunch. I in a way don't want to leave her either, but this is a chance of a lifetime for me to forget about being abandoned and be part of a proper family at last. Well that's enough for tonight, I promised Patricia before lunch that we would talk about it tonight. I just hope that we can sort things out before I depart, I don't want to leave on a sour note with her, we've been friends for so long I hope that it isn't the last time that we see each other. _

_( Computer Turns Off) _

**James jumped onto his bed and stared at the bedroom ceiling thinking about how everything was going to change for him now. New friends, a new school, a new life and he would have a new family. He was excited but upset as well, If only Patricia who was thirteen years old could come as well but as he thought about leaving her behind, Patricia walked into the room with a look of depression on her face. She sat down on her bed which was across from James and waited for him to cheer her up. **

''Patricia? Are you alright?'' asked James

''How could I be ok?'' muttered Patricia ''My best friend is leaving me and going to the other side of the world''

''Patricia, it's hard enough having to leave you here, but...this is my chance to have a family and to get away from this hell hole'' James told her

''I'm your family!'' yelled Patricia ''Your my older brother James''

''And your my younger sister but not really are we'' said James

''Don't say that!'' yelled Patricia who was now starting to cry

''I don't want to but a family wants to adopt me, can't you be happy for me?'' James begged Patricia

''Oh of course'' sobbed Patricia sarcastically ''Because your going to Japan and we're never going to see each other again are we!''

''That's not true, we will meet again'' James told her ''When you get old enough, come out to Japan and see me''

''A family might have adopted me by then'' sobbed Patricia ''I want to keep in touch with you James!''

James thought and he thought hard because he didn't want to lose touch with Patricia either. Suddenly an idea hit him and he knew how they could now keep in touch.

''I'll sign up for the Pen Pal program when I arrive in Japan'' said James

''Huh?'' said Patricia who was caught off guard by James's suggestion

''It's simple, I'll be your Pen Pal and I'll write often I promise, what do you say Patricia?'' James asked her

''That...that could work'' smiled Patricia who started to stop crying ''I like that''

''I promise you here and now that we will never lose touch and I promise that we will meet again'' said James

**Patricia was feeling better, seeing how determined her friend was to keep in touch moved her. Patricia had never really been accepted by the other orphans until she met James. He treat her like a human and they stood together as brother and sister. Whenever she was picked on or hurt by another orphan, he was always their to dry the tears and make her feel better and now that he was leaving, she didn't know what to do or how things will turn out for her. **

''James...I'm going to miss you'' cried Patricia who started to cry again

**She curled herself around her pillow and sobbed but her sobbing was to quickly halt as she was then being held by her brother in a heart warming hug.**

''Shhh...it's alright I'm here Patricia and I will be in spirit as well'' smiled James

**Patricia looked at James and a smile came across her face. She knew what he meant and hugged him back. **

''You had better write to me every week'' giggled Patricia ''And I want you to send me Manga's and you had better tell me every Anime that you watch''

''Alright, I will and I want you to tell me straight away if you ever get adopted, I'll need your new address'' said James

**Patricia put her arms on James's shoulders and looked into his blue eyes. **

''I'll come to Japan and find you one day!'' said Patricia

''I know you will, you better had'' laughed James

''Now then, how about an all nighter of Card Captors?'' suggested Patricia

''It's a date'' replied James

''This is one of our last night's together so let's make the most of it'' smiled Patricia

**Patricia wanted James to have as much fun with her as they could until the first of July which would be the second worst day of her life after her family's disappearance but the best day of James's life. Patricia's heart would break on that day but she knew that she had to be strong and brave for herself and for James.**

**End Of Chapter 1**

**Author's Note **

Ok, I know that the first bit is in First Person and the rest is in Third. Let me make it clear that this is a third person story, only that bit should be in first. Well I hope that people enjoy my first ever chapter and If you want to review it or give me tips, that would be great. I'm going to make the best out of this story and won't give up on it until the final chapter.


	2. Sojiro's Promise

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note**

**I was so happy to receive my first ever review! And I just want to apologize to M.J.W 2010 for using his writing style...I guess I really liked his story so much that I used his style...hope you don't mind. Anyway let's go with Chapter 2.**

**25****th**** June 2005 19:40**

_''Hello'' yawned Konata _

_''Hi Kona chan'' replied Tsukasa_

_''What's up Tsukasa?'' asked Konata _

_''Well I was wondering if you were alright...you barely said a word today and me and Miyuki got worried'' said Tsukasa_

_''Oh sorry about that, I guess I've got a lot on my mind at the moment'' apologized Konata_

_''Like what?'' asked Tsukasa_

_''Well...I was planning to keep it a secret for a while longer...but what the hell, I'm getting a younger brother!'' cheered Konata_

_''WHAT! Has your Dad met someone?'' asked Tsukasa_

_''No no, he's going to be adopting that pen pal I was telling you about a while ago, remember?'' asked Konata_

_''You mean the one from America?'' asked Tsukasa_

_''Yeah, he's going to be my baby brother'' giggled Konata_

_''Wow, I'm so happy for you Kona chan'' said Tsukasa ''When is he coming over?''_

_''In a week'' said a happy Konata ''You gotta meet him before the end of the Summer break'' _

_''I'd love too...Oh I know I'll bake some cookies and bring them around to your house sometime'' giggled Tsukasa_

_''Awesome, you make the best cookies'' replied Konata _

_''I'll bring sis along as well...if that's alright?'' asked Tsukasa_

**Konata wasn't sure if Tsukasa's sister should come over, She was introduced to Konata by Tsukasa a month ago. Konata and Tsukasa's sister didn't get off to a good start and have barely spoken to each other for the past three weeks. **

_''I don't know Tsukasa, Me and Kagami don't exactly get along do we'' said Konata_

_''I know but give her a chance, she can't help the way she is'' explained Tsukasa_

_''But I want James to feel welcome and having someone like Kagami around might bring the mood down'' explained Konata_

_''I promise that Kagami won't be in a bad mood'' said Tsukasa ''She isn't a bad person, she's just shy around strangers and people that she doesn't really know'' explained Tsukasa ''She can be really sweet once you get to know her''_

_''Hmm, fine... alright Tsukasa...Kagami can come over'' said Konata_

_'' Oh thank you!, I'm sure that James will feel really welcome and I can't wait to meet him'' said an excited Tsukasa_

_''I just wish that it was today'' said Konata ''I'm going to spend the next few days making sure that everything is perfect'' said Konata_

_''Aww that's nice, your already acting like the older sibling'' giggled Tsukasa ''You'll have to show him around and do all sorts when he arrives'' said Tsukasa_

_''I know, it's going to be awesome having him around...I've planned so many things to do with him'' said an excited Konata_

_''Cool, well I'd better be going, I can't stay on the phone to long or I'll get scolded'' sighed Tsukasa_

_''Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Tsukasa'' said Konata_

_''Bye'' said Tsukasa _

**Konata put the phone down and sat back in her computer chair. After a minute of thinking, she decided to go against her usual evening routine of watching Anime and playing her online game. Instead she felt like spending the evening with her dad for a change, especially since it would be one of the last nights they would be alone before James arrived. Konata left her room and walked down the hallway, she saw her dad in the living room watching a baseball game on the television.**

''How's the game going?'' asked Konata

''Hmm looks like it's going to run late again'' said Sojiro

''Oh well, I don't think I'll watch any Anime tonight'' said Konata

**Konata's father nearly fell off the settee from shock. Never before had those words come out of his daughter's mouth. He rushed over to her and checked her forehead to see if she was too hot.**

''What are you doing?'' asked a confused Konata

''I'm checking to see if your ill'' replied Sojiro

''I'm fine Dad'' giggled Konata ''Stop, that tickles!''

''No you are not, my daughter has never said that she isn't going to watch Anime, something is wrong'' said a concerned Sojiro

''No really...I thought that I would spend some time with you instead'' said Konata

''Oh...ok then'' said Sojiro as he slowly backed away from his daughter and sat back down on the settee

''For a minute their I thought that my little girl had come down with something'' laughed Sojiro

''Something is on my mind and I wanted to talk to you about it'' said Konata as she sat next to her father on the settee.

''What's up kiddo?'' asked Sojiro

''Well...I was wondering...Dad, why you chose to suddenly adopt?'' asked Konata

''Don't you want me to now?'' asked Sojiro

''No no of course I do, I've never wanted anything so badly before'' said Konata ''But I was wondering why you chose to...what made you want to in the first place''

''You of course and their was also your mother'' replied Sojiro

''M...mom wanted a son?'' asked Konata

''She wanted a son and a daughter, she was so happy when you were born...but of course we never had the chance to try for another baby'' said Sojiro with an unhappy look on his face

''I...I never knew'' said a shocked Konata

''Your mother didn't want you to grow up as a lonely child, she wanted you to have a younger brother to play with'' said Sojiro ''But of course...

''It's ok dad, you don't have to tell me the next part'' said Konata in a sweet and caring voice

''Ok, I'll skip that bit'' replied Sojiro ''As you grew up Konata, I felt more determined to somehow...some way give you a brother...but I just couldn't remarry, I love your mother to do that''

''I think that I know the next part but tell me anyway'' said a very interested Konata

''And then you came home that hot summers day with a big smile on your face and you told me that you had got a pen pal'' smiled Sojiro ''I had never seen you so happy before''

''And is that when you go the idea to adopt?'' asked Konata

''No...it wasn't until the last New Year's eve when I promised your mother that I would adopt and give you a brother'' said Sojiro

''And James was the perfect boy'' said Konata

''Exactly, I remember how excited you got whenever a letter arrived and all those days you would run to the mail box but come back disappointed when you didn't receive a letter from him'' said Sojiro

''I would spend hours writing those things and sending him Anime and Manga for him to watch'' smiled Konata

''Are you sure that you don't want to come over with me to America?'' asked Sojiro ''I can still get another plane ticket''

''No thanks...someone needs to be home to welcome James into our family'' said Konata ''Besides I'm planning a surprise party for him, Yui nee san and Yutaka are coming over as are Miyuki and Tsukasa''

**Konata then remembered that she had told Tsukasa that her sister could also come over as well. She wanted James's first day to be perfect for him and was worried that Kagami's cold attitude might ruin things for them.**

_''I tried to get along with her...but we have nothing in common'' thought Konata ''She makes insulting remarks about my hobbies and insults my intelligence every day'' _

''You alright Konata?'' asked Sojiro ''You looked concerned about something''

''Oh I promised Tsukasa that she could bring her moody twin with her'' moaned Konata

''And you think that she'll spoil your plans?'' asked Sojiro

''I tried to get along with her but we have nothing in common...she reads light novels for crying out loud'' said Konata

''Well then why don't you get to know her a little better while I'm in America, you have a few days'' suggested Sojiro

''I don't know'' replied Konata ''She bites my head whenever I talk about Anime and she gets all defensive and acts like I've insulted her''

''Is she a Tsundere by any chance?'' asked Sojiro

''A Tsundere? She could be, Tsukasa did say that she could be sweet once you get to know her'' replied Konata

''Then it's a challenge for you'' said Konata ''Gain her trust and then you shouldn't have to worry about her spoiling your surprise party for James

''But how am I supposed to do that when she finds me annoying?'' asked Konata who remembered Kagami calling her a little nuisance at school a little while back.

''Hmm well I hate to say it sweety but maybe you should try to not wind her up'' suggested Sojiro

''But Dad...I think it's cute how she gets angry'' giggled Konata ''She doesn't think so though''

''Well If your so concerned with her spoiling your party for James then don't give her a reason to do so'' said Sojiro

''Alright, I'll be on my best behaviour too'' smiled Konata

''Good...well I had better start to pack, I'm still thinking about what to say to him when I see him'' said Sojiro

''Well for one thing...please don't do anything to freak him out...like don't tell him about your obsessions'' said a concerned Konata

''Obsessions...you always make your old man out to be a pervert don't you'' sobbed Sojiro

''Well If you stopped acting like it...I wouldn't have to worry about you all the time'' said Konata

''Your right, If we're going to be serious about having a new family member then I need to change my ways'' said Sojiro

''You don't have to change anything Dad, just don't anything that will freak James out ok'' said Konata

''Fine'' muttered Sojiro

''Do you need help packing?'' asked Konata

''Sure, If your offering'' smiled Sojiro

''I also need to think on how I'm going to get past Kagami's tough shell and be her friend'' said Konata

''Just be nice, don't say anything that might offend her and be there for her'' said Sojiro

''Thanks Dad'' smiled Konata as she hugged her father.

**July 1****st**** 2005 7:00 **

''James?...James, Are you awake?'' asked Patricia

''Huh...what'' muttered James as he stirred in his sleep

''Get up James'' moaned Patricia as she started to rock James

''Alright I'm up'' moaned James ''So what's the emergency?''

''Today's July'' said an upset Patricia ''The day you leave''

''Oh...I see'' said James

**Patricia had prayed that this day wouldn't come so quickly...but It had and she wasn't sure if she could bare James leaving her.**

''Have you packed everything?'' asked Patricia

''Yeah...well not everything'' replied James

''James! You have to be ready, your starting a new life...what could have you possibly have forgotten to pack?''

''This'' replied James as he held a picture in his hands.

**The picture was off James and Patricia when they were both seven years old. They were had their arms around each other and had massive smiles on. They both had a hand on a birthday cake that was in the shape of a seven. Patricia's eyes watered as she saw the picture and was amazed to see James pull a second picture from behind him.**

''What's that?'' asked Patricia

''It's a copy I had made for you'' smiled James

''For me?'' said an emotional Patricia

''I couldn't leave you without a photo of us both'' said James ''Do you remember that day Patricia?''

''Yes, it was my seventh birthday... and you went to all that trouble to get me a cake'' sobbed Patricia

''Yeah, it was raining so hard but I still got it back safely'' laughed James

''You didn't have to do that for me'' said Patricia

''It was your birthday, even orphans deserve happiness on their birthdays'' said James

''No one really cared except for you...the carers gave me chewing gum'' moaned Patricia ''I'll be lonely once your gone''

''Don't say that Patricia, you will never be alone...I won't let it happen'' said a determined James

''Thank you but a letter can only do so much'' moaned Patricia

''I'll do the best I can Patricia...I promise'' said James

''James...promise me that you'll be happy when you begin your life in Japan'' said Patricia

''Of course'' replied James ''I will''

''And please take care of yourself'' said Patricia who was now close to breaking down

''Patricia, you make it sound like it's goodbye'' said James who now had tears in his eyes as well

''I can't help how I feel James, you moving so far away from me'' cried Patricia

''Oh come here'' cried James ''You making me cry now''

James and Patricia cried into each other's shoulders, Patricia didn't want him to go and James didn't want to leave her behind...

''I can't do it'' sobbed James ''I can't go to Japan''

''NO!'' yelled Patricia ''You have to go James, It's your chance at a happy life and you might not get another''

''But I don't want to leave you here in this hell hole!'' cried James ''It's not right!''

''I'll be fine, I'll make it somehow...and I'll go to Japan one day to find you and we'll see each other everyday then!'' said Patricia

''Patricia...your my best friend! I'll be thinking of you everyday'' cried James

''Oh stop you'' sobbed Patricia ''You'll have all the girls fighting over you...you had better have a girlfriend by the time I get there'' said Patricia

''You know I get shy around girls'' sobbed James but put a smile on his face

''I've told you before, be confident and believe in yourself...like you taught me!'' sobbed Patricia

''But...I'll be confident but I'm not guaranteeing on me getting a girlfriend'' laughed a crying James

''If you don't I'll show you how to do it'' laughed a crying Patricia

''Oh...that's right your secret, I won't tell anyone in Japan'' said James ''plus If you showed me how then you'll steal them all away from me'' laughed James

''Thank you, It was hard enough when everyone here found out'' sobbed Patricia ''But you still accepted me''

''And I always will'' smiled James as he looked into Patricia's blue watery eyes and wiped them dry.

''You'll be a fantastic brother James, you have been to me and you will be again some day'' smiled Patricia

''Thank you'' said James who then kissed Patricia on the cheek causing her to blush

''Your going to make someone very happy one day'' smiled Patricia

''As are you'' smiled James

**Just then, a knock on their door was heard. **

''Come in'' said James

**The door opened and one of the carers who worked at the Orphanage stepped inside. She had an uncaring look on her face and was chewing expired gum, she had short blonde hair and too much make up on her face. She sniggered at Patricia and acted like she wasn't even there.**

''Oi runt, you got yourself a get out of jail card'' laughed the carer

''Huh?'' said James

''A visitor you stupid prat!'' yelled the carer as she grabbed James's hand and after grabbing his suitcase dragged him out of his room and down the hallway towards the lift.

**James listened as the carer cleared her throat and spat onto the floor as the lift doors opened. She dragged him in and quickly pressing the bottom floor button by punching it. James began to think about all the years of abuse he had suffered by people like her and how Patricia had made every second worth it. He thought about one day coming back to rescue Patricia and bringing her over to Japan to live with him but he forgot about it quickly as he knew that Patricia would only spend at least a year here before leaving by herself. **

_''She'll be ok...she's tough'' _thought James

''Bet your happy that your leaving kid'' sniggered the carer ''I would If I was in your position''

''Your not wrong there'' replied James ''Not to see your ugly mug any more is a blessing''

''No more beatings eh?'' she laughed ''Will this family abandon you as well?''

''I...I'' replied James. He didn't know what to say about him being abandoned all of those years ago by the people who were supposed to love and take care of him but they saw him as garbage and tossed him away like a gum wrapper.

''Aww what's wrong, you still don't know why your family got rid of you?'' said the carer

''Of course I don't!'' replied James

''Didn't anyone tell you? That a letter was found with you'' said the carer

''What? No noone told me!'' replied James

''Do you want to know what it said?'' teased the carer

''No! I'm not interested'' replied James ''I have a new family now!''

''Good luck with all that mumbo jumbo that they speak'' laughed the carer ''And there all tiny'' she laughed

''Their all smarter then you'' laughed James

''Watch your mouth you little prick'' said the carer in a stern and cold voice ''You don't want your little friend to receive all off your beatings as well do you?'' threatened the carer

''Your a monster'' said James ''Don't you dare lay a finger on her''

''Protecting the little lesbian have you?'' she laughed ''That's a laugh, the only girl who would be your friend is one who dosen't find men attractive, freaks, all of them if you ask me''

**James didn't know how much more he could take, this woman was a living,breathing monster who enjoyed making orphans suffer just because they had no families. He had suffered for his entire life because of her, not every carer was like her though...a few were kind and helpful to orphans like Patricia and James. **

_''I need to see Sarah before I leave'' _thought James as the lift arrived on the bottom floor

**Patricia immediately had started to chase after them as they left the room by running down the massive set of stairs next to the lift, hopefully getting down before James had left. She didn't care if she got in trouble...she wasn't letting James leave without saying goodbye, even if it did break her heart.**

_''He can't leave yet...not before I give him this'' _thought Patricia

**James stepped out of the lift and sat down on a bench, reading a magazine was the blue haired man called Sojiro. James was unaware of what he looked like but the carer just said his name in a uncaring way before walking off to have a cigarette outside. Sojiro looked over and he spotted James with his suitcase. James began to feel nervous now as he watched his new father walk towards him, his legs were shaking and he felt like throwing up. **

''Are you James?'' asked Sojiro

''Y...Y...Y...Yes I am'' stuttered a nervous James

''My name's Sojiro but I guess you can call me Dad'' laughed Sojiro

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Goodbye

**Chapter 3**

''D...dad'' stuttered James

''That's right'' smiled Sojiro

''I'm sorry...but it's going to take a while for me to get used to calling you Dad'' said James ''I hope you understand''

''I do understand...are you ready to begin your new life?'' asked Sojiro

''Umm well before we leave, I need to see someone if that's alright?'' asked James

''Of course it is kiddo but we'll have to head to the airport shortly'' said Sojiro

''I'll be right back'' promised James as he ran off down a corridor

**James headed towards the other part of the Orphanage to look for a carer called Sarah, he looked up and down for her but was not able to find her and he was running out of time.**

_''I hope she's not off today'' thought James _

**In James's hand was a crumpled piece of paper that was a letter from his real parents that was given to him by the uncaring, torture obsessive carer that he has known his entire life...Mildred **

_''Can't wait to see the back of her...but why would she give me this now?...should I read it?'' _thought James

''James! I managed to catch you before you left''

''Oh...there you are Sarah'' said James

**A thin, blonde haired and green eyed woman stepped out of the staff room, bag in hand walked casually over to James, tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. **

''I can't believe this day has come my little darling,your going away'' smiled Sarah

''I know...you'll forget all about me so it's alright'' replied James

''I doubt it...after all I've watched you grow from a baby into a little man, you don't forget something like that'' smiled Sarah

''I wanted to ask a favour of you'' said James

''A favour? Of course'' replied James

''Yeah...It's very important to me and your the only person I can ask''

''Oh...you want your baseball cap back?'' giggled Sarah

''No not that, although I've wanted it back since I was five...no, could you look after Patricia from me?'' asked James

''Of course...do you mean her secret?'' asked Sarah

''Well that's very important since Mildred also knows about it but try to make sure that she isn't lonely after I go'' said James

''Oh, I see...well I'll see what I can do'' smiled Sarah

''Thank you Sarah'' smiled James

''Well Kid, I guess this is goodbye...Oh god I'm getting emotional'' sobbed Sarah ''I'm never going to see you again am I?''

''Don't say that...I'll come visit'' said James

''Nice try kid but why would you ever come back here?'' sobbed Sarah ''But worry about that, just be happy for me and don't cause trouble for your family''

''Well...I'll try my best'' laughed James ''...Sarah''

''Yes'' replied Sarah

''This isn't goodbye you know...that will never come, even if we never meet on this earth again, we'll meet on the other side...If you want you should ask Patricia if you can read the letters I send you and maybe even you could write to me as well but goodbye will never come'' said James ''Not now, not ever''

''You always were good with words'' smiled Sarah ''It's one of the many things I love about you''

''He he...You're the closest thing I have to a mother so...thanks for everything'' smiled James

''Don't say that to your new mother, for god sake!'' laughed Sarah

''Oh, I still don't have a mom...Konata lost her mother when she was young'' said James

''Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that...

''It's alright,I've had you and I still will in a way so I'm ok'' said James

''Aww...your a softy at heart ain't ya?'' laughed Sarah ''Now get going before I brake down in tears''

''Take care Sar...mom'' smiled James as he hugged Sarah

''You too kiddo'' said Sarah

**James let go of Sarah, turned around and slowly walked away from the person he considered to be his true mother. Managing to hold his tears back, he returned to Sojiro, his new father who was drooling at the mouth at a magazine he had found at the front desk. **

_''Western girls are gorgeous'' _thought Sojirowith drool hanging off his lip

''I'm back'' said James

''Oh! You scared me'' panted Sojiro

''Sorry...what's that you got there?'' asked James

''Oh this'' replied a red faced Sojiro ''Just a...business magazine full of...business''

''I...see'' replied James who knew exactly what his father was reading

''Oh! I almost forgot,there was a girl looking for you a few minutes ago'' said Sojiro

''A girl? Patricia!'' replied James ''Where is she?''

''Behind you'' said Patricia

''WOAH! Don't do that!'' yelled James who had jumped back and fallen onto the floor

''HAHA! Your face was priceless'' laughed Patricia as she helped him back to his feet

''Where did you come from?'' panted James

''Oh I followed you and spied on you when you were saying goodbye to Sarah'' winked Patricia

''Oh...so you...

''Heard everything? Yes I did...thank you James'' smiled Patricia

''You mean you don't care that she knows your secret?'' asked James

''It saves me from telling her and I trust her'' said Patricia

''James...we need to set off now'' said Sojiro

''Can I have just one more minute?'' asked James

''Of course'' smiled Sojiro

**James and Patricia sat down and for a few seconds weren't sure what to say to each other. The moment had come where they would have to say goodbye to each other and they both didn't want to. **

''So...'' said James

''This is it then'' said Patricia

''The moment-'' said James

''I've been-'' said Patricia

''Dreading'' they both said at the same time

''This time tomorrow you'll be on the other side of the planet'' said Patricia '' A new life awaits you''

''This Is hard isn't it?'' laughed James

''Look,I'm really happy for you James'' said Patricia ''I always knew you would get adopted one day, someone as kind and sweet as you not having a family to love is wrong''

''Hey! You deserve it more then I do'' replied James

''We both do'' smiled Patricia

''And we will do...remember what we talked about?'' asked James

''Of course'' replied Patricia ''I'll be expecting a letter very soon'' smiled Patricia

''I'll probably start one on the plane'' laughed James

''Oh boy, live coverage of a flight across the planet'' giggled Patricia ''Can't wait''

''Ha-ha your sense of humour...honestly'' replied James

**Silence came about once again with them both not wanting the minute to end, if it lasted forever then they wouldn't mind at all, they could just sit on this bench and stare at each other for all time and not be bothered about it.**

''I'm sorry James but we must leave if we are to catch the flight'' said Sojiro who felt bad about pulling his son apart from his childhood friend

''Ok'' replied James ''Well this is it then...I...I am going to miss you like crazy'' sobbed James

''Come here'' sobbed Patricia as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight

**The moment they hugged felt like paradise for Patricia, having her best friend in her arms but it felt like hell when he left her hug for what she thought might be the last time.**

''You ready?'' asked Sojiro

''...Yes'' replied James as he grabbed his suitcase

**James stared at Patricia and watched as his father went through the front doors to the outside where a taxi had pulled up. He knew that he had to say it now...**

''Goodbye Patricia, stay strong and don't let anyone ever bring you down'' cried James

''Goodbye James, I will and If you don't have a girl on your arm by the time I get their, I'll kill you'' cried Patricia

**With one last look, James walked out of the orphanage for the final time and slowly climbed into the back of the taxi. The moment the car pulled away, his eyes burst with tears but he simply closed his eyes and didn't want to open them again until he was far away, and where he would start his new life.**

''I will find you...I swear it'' said Patricia as she watched the car disappear down the road.

**Patricia was joined by the carer Sarah who had tears herself, opened her arms and held a heart broken Patricia. They had no idea what the future had in store for them but they did know one thing...James was going to be happy and that was enough for them both.**

**End of Chapter 3**

**Konata- Wait a minute! I wasn't in this one**

**Tsukasa- He he they have to get here first Kona chan **

**Konata- It's been Three Chapters already! **

**Tsukasa- They'll be here next chapter, I can't wait to meet him**

**Konata- Actually, maybe they can take another or two, The house is still messy! **

**Tsukasa- You've had days, what happened!**

**Konata- Every time I was about to clean up...My favourite shows would start and I would forget all about cleaning up!**

**Tsukasa- Oh I know the feeling, you get relaxed and don't feel like cleaning up any more do you**

**Kagami- Give me a break, some example your setting for him **

**Konata- I can still clean up better then you Kagami**

**Kagami- OH SHUT UP**

**Tsukasa- Oh sis... tune in next time for Chapter four **


	4. Lost Orphan in Tokyo Part 1

**Chapter 4**

Konata had struggled to sleep throughout the entire night, she had stared up at the ceiling for hours in anticipation. Soon, she would meet her new brother for the first time ever, a moment she had been waiting for a really long time. She was used to staying up late into the night, playing games and reading Manga but she hadn't even lifted a page on this night, her mind was to busy thinking about taking James to his first Comiket, competing against each other on games, watching Anime together in the living room and so much more. The morning arrived and Konata decided to jump into the shower and freshen up, she wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin this day for her, she felt like nothing could go wrong, she had a chance to have a little brother, something that she had deeply wished for and never told anyone.

_''I always ask myself this...but do I watch so much Anime and Manga so I don't have to think about stuff like having a little brother, I know that Dad showed me it all but I didn't really get into it until he told me all about my Mom's wish''_

Jumping out of the shower, Konata spent the next hour just deciding what she should wear.

_''Does it really matter what I wear,I'm meeting my brother, not a boy or girl on a date'' _thought Konata

Konata eventually tossed on a red skirt and a pink jumper before making herself some toast and orange juice.''_Nothing like some OJ to start my day'' _When Konata sat down at the table, she slowly started to think that she had forgotten to do something...really important. Suddenly, It hit her.

''The house is a tip'' yelled Konata as she slammed her glass onto the table and dashed towards the cleaning cupboard and retrieved the hoover and dusting pan.

''Wait, I can't clean that quickly, Dad's usually with me'' moaned Konata. She thought about a solution to her problem when she heard her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket.

''Oh, a text from Tsukasa'' muttered Konata

_Good luck today _

_I know you'll be a fantastic sister_

_See you soon _

_Tsukasa xx _

''That's it!'' yelled Konata as she quickly rang up Tsukasa. She didn't explain much to her, just that she desperately need Tsukasa to hurry over to hers as quickly as possible. One hour later, an exhausted Tsukasa dragged herself into Konata's house and nearly collapsed when Konata asked her to help her clean

''You could have just told me it was cleaning'' giggled an exhausted Tsukasa

''Sorry, I thought you'd say no if I told you'' laughed Konata

''No way, I'm happy to help you...I can guess why your in such a hurry though'' said Tsukasa

''You know it'' smiled Konata ''I don't want James to think his new home is a tip'' moaned Konata

''It won't, not when we're through with it!'' smiled Tsukasa ''It's my first time at your house any way''

''Thanks for coming over to help me out Tsukasa and I hope you don't think it's a mess'' said Konata as she got out some gloves and grabbed hold of the hoover for her cleaning duties. Konata had tried her best to get the house as spotless as possible before her father and new brother arrived from America but before she ever got around to doing it, she would always get distracted by her games or her Manga.

''It's no trouble at all'' giggled Tsukasa who was more then happy to help her friend out and was also interested to see what her house was really like.

''Let's start off with James's room'' suggested Konata

''Good Idea'' replied Tsukasa

''It's a shame that Miyuki couldn't come over and help as well'' moaned Konata who would of liked the extra help

''She was going to but she had plans but said that she would drop by later'' said Tsukasa ''I could always give sis a call?''

''I'm not that desperate'' laughed Konata ''She dosen't look like the kind of person who would be any good at house work''

Tsukasa just giggled before dusting some shelves. She wasn't one for bad mouthing her sister or her friends.

Konata took care of James's bed and wardrobe's while Tsukasa focused on the floors and walls. However Konata soon got tired of cleaning up and offered Tsukasa a cup of tea

''But we've only just started'' said Tsukasa ''We have the rest of the house to do yet''

''I know but when you start cleaning, don't you start to wish that you were doing something else more fun?'' moaned Konata

''I guess I do'' giggled Tsukasa ''But your brother gets here this evening'' Tsukasa managed to persuade Konata to carry on with cleaning. Throughout the next three hours, Konata would continually look up at the clock and wonder when her father would pop through the front door with her new brother.

_''Hurry up dad...I don't know how much longer I can wait'' _thought Konata

''I think we're finished now Konata'' smiled Tsukasa ''Now where's that drink you promised me'' she laughed

''You deserve one after all that hard work you put you'' smiled Konata as she slapped Tsukasa on her back

''That hurt'' moaned Tsukasa

''Sorry'' laughed Konata as she handed Tsukasa a nice cup of green tea

Konata then heard her front door buzzer go off.

''Be right back Tsukasa''

''Ok then'' smiled Tsukasa as she sipped some tea

Konata ran to the front door thinking that this was the moment that she had been waiting for. She pulled the door open as fast as she could.

''WELCOME!'' she yelled as she wrapped her arms around the individual that was stood at the front door. Unfortunately, as Konata looked up she discovered that this person had pink hair, glasses and a very impressive rack.

''A good afternoon to you as well Konata- san'' smiled Miyuki who felt really happy for receiving such a friendly welcome from a friend

''Hey Miyuki-san'' blushed a very embarrassed Konata who was disappointed that it wasn't James

_''Hmm well Miyuki isn't a bad sight so...''_

''Is everything alright Konata?'' asked Miyuki

''Hey Miyuki, you fancy getting adopted?'' teased Konata ''I could squeeze those melons all day''

Miyuki went redder then a seriously sun burnt man. ''I'm kidding you know'' giggled Konata ''You look so adorable right now Miyuki-san, come on in''

''Thank you very much'' bowed Miyuki as she took her shoes off and stepped inside.

As Konata led Miyuki into the living room, the house phone started to ring.

''I got it'' said Konata as she dived for the phone

''Hello, Izumi residence, This is Konata speaking''

''Hey kiddo, it's your dad''

''Hey Dad! Have you landed yet?''

''Oh yeah, about an hour ago''

''Awesome, you'll be here shortly then'' cheered Konata

Konata started to jump up and down like a happy child, she was so excited to finally meet her brother who she had been writing to for most of her life, all of the secrets that they had shared together and all of the gifts they had received off of each other over the years were about to come to pass. Tsukasa and Miyuki were watching the conversation and they both felt happy for Konata.

''Can...can I speak to him?'' asked a hopeful Konata

''Ahhh...Konata, I have to tell you something''

''What is it Dad?''

''You see, now promise you won't get mad ok''

''Ok, I promise'' said Konata ''So, put him on already!'' said Konata

''You can't speak to your brother, Konata''

''What! But why?'' asked an confused Konata ''Don't be cruel!'' said Konata in a teasing voice

''Because...because I don't know where he is''

Konata nearly lost grip of the phone from her fathers words, she could have fainted at any moment.

''Could you say that again, I think I misheard you''

''I have no idea where James is'' said Sojiro

''This is a joke right?'' laughed Konata ''Your playing games with me right?''

''I'm being serious! We got mixed up in a massive crowd outside of the airport and I haven't seen him since Konata''

''NO WAY!'' yelled Konata

Tsukasa and Miyuki were both concerned now. Konata looked like she was going to crush the phone in her hands.

''Dad...'' muttered Konata

''Yeah?''

''FIND HIM!'' yelled Konata ''Call Yui nee san! The Army!''

''Calm down Kona-

''Calm down! Dad, James is in a country that he's never been to, he dosen't know where anything is yet''

''We'll find him, I promise''

''I'm going to look for him'' said Konata

''You can't'' said Sojiro ''Don't even think about it''

''Why!'' moaned Konata ''I can't just stay here and panic whether he hasn't been killed or kidnapped''

''You don't know what he looks like''

''I have an idea'' said Konata ''Curly hair, blue eyes...ummm

''Exactly''

''Dad, can't I trust you to do anything'' moaned Konata ''What if something happens to him?''

''I'm heading to the police station now, you stay there and keep calm''

Sojiro hung up, Konata needed to sit down. She collapsed onto the sofa and felt like she was going to cry but Tsukasa and Miyuki sat down beside her to comfort her.

''Konata, don't worry...they'll find him'' said Miyuki

''Yeah, the police will find him'' smiled Tsukasa

''I hope so...I've always wanted a brother or sister and I don't want to lose him before I've even met him'' moaned Konata

''Well I'll go and look for him'' said Tsukasa ''Someone might as well at least look around the high streets''

''I'll go as well'' said Miyuki ''Two people are better then one''

''But he could be anywhere'' moaned Konata ''Even in another city''

''We have to try'' said Miyuki ''That poor boy, lost and afraid, I can't sit here and worry about it''

''Hmm, your right Miyuki-san, let's go and find my brother'' cheered Konata before vaulting over the sofa to put her yellow coat on. ''And lets try to get back before nine, Azumanga Daioh is on and it's a Sport's day episode.

''Can't you just record it?'' asked Tsukasa

''It's busted'' whined Konata who hugged the VCR as if it was a lost friend ''It's never failed me before but now...''

''Oh dear'' said Miyuki ''I think finding your brother is a little more important then watching Anime''

''Nothing...Is more important then Anime'' said Konata in a cold voice

''But-''

''NOTHING!''

''Oh, Konata'' moaned Miyuki

''I'm only kidding with you Miyuki-san, let's go'' said Konata

''Where the hell am I?'' said James out loud to himself as he quickly jumped off the train. He had managed to wander into the airport's train station, board a train that was heavily crowded and eventually got off when he couldn't take the lack of space and air any more. He had no idea where in Tokyo he was or how far he was away from his new home since he had not the chance to actually visit it yet.

''Ok, don't panic, just ask someone for help...ask for directions to a police station or something...''

James slowly left the train station, constantly turning his head to spot any passer by...but noone was around, he noticed the orange sky and came to the conclusion that it was the evening. He headed up the street and kept walking for what seemed hours but was actually only forty five minutes.

''This is ridiculous...where has everyone gone? Has Tokyo been abandoned all of a sudden? This is a really small street, If a car came by, I'd probably get knocked down''

James then realised that he was down a very narrow street that could barely fit a car on but still had a road running through it. He stepped out and saw a main road with loads of people who were walking home after a long and hard day at work. James decided to follow the crowd so he blended in and walked alongside a group of guys as they headed down the high street, eventually breaking up at a cross roads some fifteen minutes later.

_''I wish I'd kept on of the envelopes that Konata sent her letters in, that would be a massive help right now!''_

As time ticked away, James was starting to feel all alone and... was starting to slowly feel abandoned all over again, the only difference was he was old enough for it to actually hurt him this time. He started to think that his Dad had lost him on purpose at the airport and was at home, laughing his arse off with his daughter and James's sister Konata.

''Would he do that to me? Would he really bring all the way to Japan to lose me and abandon me...on purpose?'' ''Did he even sign any adoption papers at all or did he just take me from the orphanage?

James spotted a bench and took a seat, he was suffering from Jet lack and was tired. He felt like crying but he was used to people treating like trash, well not everybody but she was too far away to comfort him now.

''Have I made a mistake?'' muttered James to himself as a tear dripped down his face and landed on the concrete pavement. As James started to cry, he heard a small scribbling noise from behind him. He turned around but didn't see anyone there.

_''Am I hearing things?''_

James turned around to only hear the noise again. He stood up and walked behind the bench to notice some bushes, they were shaking and rattling as if something or someone was inside them.

_''Maybe I should ignore it, It could be anything'' _thought James as he was inches away from looking through to the other side.

_''Just a quick peak'' _

James quickly stuck his head into the bush but quickly brought back out as he spotted something that appeared to be a teenage girl, hiding inside with what appeared to be a sketch book. The girl was muttering to herself as she drew, what she was sketching was unknown but James looked over the bush to see a playground behind them.

_''Is she drawing a slide...swing set maybe?'' _thought James

James decided that the best way to find out was to politely ask her, he stuck his head back inside the bush as quietly as he could and softly tapped the girl on her shoulder but he instantly jumped back as the girl's head popped out of the bush from fright, the girl let out a massive scream of fright, turning her head round too see who or what had bothered to interrupt her from her sketching. Her eyes set on James who was on the floor, not daring to move in case he made her even angrier. The girl had long, black hair and was wearing glasses.

''I've told you people before, stop picking on me!'' she yelled

''Sorry, I was only going to ask you what you were doing hiding in a bush?'' said James

''None of your business!''

''Right then, sorry for taking an interest''

''An interest? You mean your not here to make fun of me?'' asked the girl

''Of course not! I've never seen you in my life'' replied James

''Hmm? How do I know your not a rapist or something?'' asked the girl

''That's sick! I would never do something that wrong'' said James as if she had insulted him

''Whoa, calm down...just making sure'' laughed the girl

''Look, I've been in Japan for less then half a day, I'm lost and I'm starving!'' moaned James ''I have no idea where my home is and I don't know anyone!''

''Hmm? Well you do look like your not from around here but your Japanese is very good!'' smiled the girl

''Do you know a Konata Izumi by chance?'' asked James

''I've never heard of her I'm afraid, sorry'' apologized the girl

''Oh well, it was worth a shot...I'll leave you alone now'' sighed James

James started to walk away but the girl was actually enjoying his company, no one had ever talked to her for that long before and she didn't want it to end so quickly.

''WAIT!'' yelled the girl ''I don't mind if you stick around for a while''

''...I thought I was disturbing you?'' said James

''Well...you did say you were interested in what I'm doing...your the first person to ever say that to me''

''Well...what are you doing?'' asked James

''You have to promise to not laugh at me before I tell you'' said the girl in a serious yet nervous tone

''Fine, I promise'' replied James ''So...spill it girl''

''I...was getting inspiration''

''Huh? Inspiration?'' said James in a confused voice. Was hiding in a bush a way to inspire your self in Japan? James knew that living on the other side of the planet would be much different to America but not that different.

''I...see'' replied James ''Inspiration for?''

''A...Manga'' the girl quickly muttered

''Pardon?'' replied James

''I said...'' The black haired girl took a massive breath and squinted her eyes shut, sweat ran down her cheeks and dripped onto her sketchbook. ''I draw Manga'' said the girl before taking massive deep breathes as if a massive weight had fallen off her shoulders ''Your...your not laughing'' panted the girl who was expecting James to be rolling on the floor and calling her a freak or weirdo but James said nothing, he stood there with a smile on his face that made her feel relaxed.

''Say something...anything! Just go easy on the insults'' begged the girl

''That...is...awesome!'' replied James in an excited voice

''Huh? Are you messing with me man?'' asked the girl

''No way! I didn't expect to meet a Manga artist on my first day here'' said James ''What's your name by the way?''

''Oh, I'm sorry...my name's Hiyori Tamara'' bowed Hiyori

''Pleased to meet you, my name's James...not sure what my last name is'' laughed James ''Izumi, I guess''

''That's weird? Why aren't you sure about your name?'' asked Hiyori

''Oh, well I guess it can't hurt to explain everything to you'' smiled James ''You see-

''He's not at that station either'' moaned Konata

''I'm sorry Konata'' moaned Tsukasa '' But If I don't go home now, I'll get grounded''

''It's been five hours now Konata and the sun's almost gone down'' said Miyuki ''Perhaps your father has contacted the police and their looking for him right now''

Konata didn't say a word to either of them, they had all searched every train station they could find, they looked in parks, shops and alleyways but were unsuccessful. she stared at the ground in disappointment like she had let her brother down, she was the oldest sibling and she had failed the youngest sibling before even meeting him.

''It's alright, I'll keep looking for him, even if it takes me all week, I will find my brother and bring him home'' said Konata

''Konata, it's almost dark...you won't be able to see that well in the dark'' said Miyuki ''Please don't wander about in the dark''

''I can't just give up you guys, I just can't'' said Konata

''Konata, we'll start again tomorrow, I promise, I'll walk you home ok?'' smiled Miyuki who couldn't bare to watch Konata blame herself.

''I don't want him to be out here all night'' moaned Konata ''Anything could happen to him''

''I bet he's already been found Konata'' said Tsukasa who wanted to cheer Konata up

''Thanks you guys'' said Konata ''Let's go''

''You sure are hopeless'' sighed Yui as she sat in her police car, chatting with Sojiro

''It was an accident!'' replied Sojiro ''You have a photo of him now, please find him''

''Don't worry, I'll find my new nephew in no time...someone must of seen him walking around somewhere'' declared Yui with her childish grin

''I just wish that Konata had listened to me and stayed put but the house was empty when I got home'' sighed Sojiro

''She'll be fine, she can take care of herself'' said Yui

''I know but I worry about her...'' moaned Sojiro

''Right, I'm off...relax man! I'll find him'' cheered Yui

Yui's police car screeched off down the street, sirens blazing. Sojiro felt that he had failed as a father, he felt that he had let down his daughter as well as his late wife Kanata who had wanted a son but he just couldn't imagine his wife ever being angry, she would never give up and he felt that he shouldn't give up either.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Lost Orphan in Tokyo Part 2

**Konata- So wait? This is a two parter! **

**Miyuki- I'm afraid so Konata, you'll have to wait a little longer to meet your brother**

**Konata- No fair! **

**Tsukasa- At least the house is clean, that'll be nice for him when he gets there**

**Konata- I know, it looks weird without a wire or two across the floor, even all of my disks are in their correct places now**

**Kagami- it's a miracle ( in a sarcastic voice)**

**Konata- I'm sorry but who are you again?**

**Kagami- Excuse me! You know damn well who I am**

**Konata- Well, I don't remember you being in the story so far...so you could be a complete stranger**

**Kagami- For your information, I appear in this chapter, thank you very much**

**Tsukasa- Yey, sis is involved in the story now**

**Miyuki- That's wonderful **

**Konata- If James saw you, you'd scare him all the way back to America!**

**Kagami- Shut up Konata! You better not tell him anything weird about me, I'd like to introudce myself to him thank you**

**Konata- Oh, you don't have to worry about that...**

**Kagami- Why do I have the feeling that your lying to me?**

**Konata- Was I being that obvious?**

**Kagami- KONATA!**

**( Fight erupts in the background between Konata and Kagami)**

**Konata- Oh my...what a ferocious dragon you have for a twin Tsukasa!**

**Kagami- I am so going to brake that Jaw!**

**Miyuki- Well, we hope you enjoy the latest chapter, keep supporting us you guys!**

**Tsukasa- Feel free to leave a review...or any ideas for the story**

**Miyuki- All are read and taken into consideration!**

**Kagami- Has this turned into an advertisement or something now?**

**Konata- That's Anime for ya! It never really makes any sense does it**

**(Kagami's fist lands on Konata's head)**

**Chapter 5**

''So let me get this straight, you were an orphan from America that got adopted by your pen pal but your father lost you at the airport and now your lost in the biggest populated city on the planet with a girl who draws in bushes?'' said Hiyori

''Wow, you pretty much hit the nail on the head there Hiyori!'' said an impressed James

''One must never miss any detail or information'' said Hiyori

''Wow, you really take your hobby seriously!''

''Well, It's a passion for me...I don't really fit in for anything else like sports or the latest fashions''

''I've never even been to school'' said James

''WHAT! For real?'' said Hiyori

''The head of the orphanage thought that we didn't deserve education because we were worthless beings unwanted by the outside world'' sighed James

''But...surely you've read a book before or used a computer?''

''I educated myself, we had a library and I used to read history books a lot'' said James ''I guess you can say that History is a favourite subject of mine'' blushed James ''You probably think I'm a nerd or something now''

''No way! If it's something that you enjoy then do it!'' smiled Hiyori ''I've actually been working on a historical... ummm''

''A historical what?'' asked James

''Yuri'' replied Hiyori ''It's a Yuri Manga set in the olden days'' blushed Hiyori

''….Can I read it?'' asked James ''Too see what it's like?''

''You...you actually want to read one of my books?'' asked Hiyori ''Your kidding right?''

''Sure! I'd love to read one of your Manga's, I bet their really good'' smiled James

''Holy Crap!'' yelled Hiyori ''It's a dream come freaking true!''

''Huh? What?'' said a confused and slightly scared James ''Are you alright Hiyori?''

''You have got to come to mine, right now!'' said Hiyori who grabbed James's hand and dashed off down the street, towards her house. James was against the idea at first but then thought that her house was better then the bench.

''Konata! I thought I said to not go looking for James, you worried the hell out of me!'' said Sojiro

''We're sorry, Konata needed to keep herself occupied'' explained Miyuki ''I hope your not mad at her''

''No...I'm not mad, I was worried about my daughter's whereabouts''

''I'm terribly sorry that we were gone for so long''.I really must be going, will you be alright Konata?'' asked Miyuki

Konata nodded her head but didn't speak, her face said it all, her eyes looked stressed out and her hair was slightly messy as if she had scuffled it in rage.

''I'll come round tomorrow,I'll help all I can'' smiled Miyuki ''Well, I'll see you tomorrow'' waved Miyuki as she took her leave, leaving Sojiro and Konata standing out in front of their house

''Are you alright Konata'' asked Sojiro

''You should be more worried about your son's whereabouts'' moaned Konata ''Not mine''

''You know I am'' said Sojiro ''Yui is searching for him right now and of course I would be concerned about you!''

''Why aren't you searching for him?'' groaned Konata ''I have, for five hours! but you haven't have you?'' said Konata with anger and bitter disappointment in her voice

''I have! Konata, look I know I screwed up by losing him but don't think for a minute that I don't care about him, I want to find him just as much as you do!'' said Sojiro who felt offended that his daughter was accusing him of not loving James enough to actually be searching for him, himself. He marched towards the house and slammed the front door shut, leaving Konata by herself.

_''No Anime or Manga in all of Japan could cheer me up now...what am I doing, yelling at my dad like that?'' _thought Konata

'' So...what do you think?'' asked Hiyori who was happy that some one was reading her story but was also embarrassed and shy about someone reading her story. Sweat running down her forehead as she watched James read a page, pull a face, turn to the next page and repeat the cycle, she could swear that James's cheeks were blushing cherry red.

''It's...It's good'' said James

''But not great'' sighed Hiyori

''I wouldn't say that, the interaction between the two characters is great but...''

''Oh, It's the part where they both commit suicide that's to much, isn't it?'' moaned Hiyori

''It's not that, it's just that it comes out of nowhere, if you know what I mean'' said Matt who felt a little uneasy, having to review a Manga script when he was supposed to be looking for his new home

''Oh, so I have to-''

''I would have a build up that leads to that moment, after the parents find out their daughter is gay''. ''You should have a long and drawn out argument that leads to the daughter running away or something'' suggested James

''You think so?'' said Hiyori ''Let me think about it''

Hiyori went quiet for a few minutes. James watched as she pulled face after a face and made little noises.

''Genius, it can work!'' yelled Hiyori which took James by surprise and sent him flying off Hiyori's bed and onto the floor

''Sorry! I guess I should have warned you'' panicked Hiyori as she helped James to his feet

''Yeah, please do from now on'' moaned James as he rubbed his sore head

''Thank you for looking at my story'' smiled Hiyori ''And for the idea, It's brilliant''

''You really think so?'' asked James ''I just said what I truly felt you should do''

''And it was good, no great, NO FANTASTIC, NO IT'S-'' cheered Hiyori

''Ok, I get the point'' laughed James

''Sorry, I tend to get carried away when it comes to my stories, their all I have really'' sighed Hiyori

''What do you mean by that?'' asked a confused James

''Well, remember when you found me in the bush, why do you think I was in there?'' asked Hiyori

''Didn't you say inspiration'' replied James

''Well, I lied'' sighed Hiyori ''The truth is that noone likes me, everyone in my class thinks I'm some Otaku weirdo who draws all day''. ''People judge me before they even know me''

James didn't know what to say, the sad look in Hiyori's eyes made him think about his own mishaps back in America, when noone would be friends with him and make fun out of him, until Patricia came along...

''That's not true you know'' said James

''What do you mean by that?'' said Hiyori

''Some people like you'' said James

''Like who?'' moaned Hiyori

''Your family loves you'' said James

''Yeah but they have to, really'' moaned Hiyori

''I like you'' smiled James

''What? Could you say that again for me, please'' said Hiyori

''I said that I like you'' laughed James ''I think your really nice''

''Oh...I don't really know what to say in this situation'' giggled Hiyori ''I've never had a boy for a friend before''

''Well, you could help me'' said James

''I'm sorry but I really have never heard or met a Konata before'' sighed Hiyori

''But, you probably do know where a Police station is'' said James

''Yeah, theirs one not to far from here'' said Hiyori ''I could take you there if you like''

''You would be doing me a huge favour if you did'' smiled James

''Ok, then but first, let's have some green tea'' suggested Hiyori ''Then we'll go to the station''

''Wow, I've never had it before'' said James ''I'm used to only drinking water and occasionally, Coca Cola'' sighed James

''Really? You've had it rough huh?''. Said Hiyori ''Well, I promise that you'll love Green tea''

Hiyori got up and hurried downstairs to make some tea, she had a smile on her face from making a friend.

_''A friend, I made a friend''_ thought Hiyori who was struggling to contain her delight

''I can't believe you sometimes'' ''How could you get yourself lost?''

''He he, I'm sorry sis'' moaned Tsukasa. She was walking down a dark street, all alone and terrified

''Well, what do you see?'' asked Kagami ''A shop or anything that's familiar to you?''

''Well, I do see a-'' said Tsukasa

''See a what?'' said Kagami

''Aww, it's a cat!'' squealed Tsukasa. Kagami listened as Tsukasa went to stroke the cat and heard purring noises

''FOCUS TSUKASA!'' yelled Kagami. Her yell scared the cat down the street and out of Tsukasa's sight

''Sorry but it was so cute'' sighed Tsukasa ''It had a little white spot on it's tummy'' squealed Tsukasa

''Now's not the time to look at cats'' moaned Kagami ''It's dark and we all know what your like when it's dark''

''I know, I'm under a lighted lamppost as we speak'' giggled Tsukasa

''Do you see anything else, anything at all, please tell me you do'' said Kagami ''Mom and Dad are thinking about calling the police''

''Can't you come and get me?'' asked Tsukasa ''I'm scared'' she whined

''I don't know where you are Tsukasa'' sighed Kagami ''Isn't their anyone about to ask directions from?'' asked Kagami

''Not really, a group of boys are nearby in the park, I could-'' said Tsukasa

''Don't!'' yelled Kagami ''Stay away Tsukasa, look for someone else''

''But there is noone else'' whined Tsukasa ''Oh, wait, those boys have seen me and I think their coming over''

''What! Tsukasa, run!'' yelled Kagami

''Oh, come on sis...they'll probably be really nice and help me'' said Tsukasa

''Are you stupid? A lost girl gets found by a group of teenager boys, late at night!'' said Kagami

''Kagami!'' yelled Tsukasa ''Their surrounding me!''

The phone went dead. Kagami immediately dropped her phone and ran into the living room, tossed a coat on, got her shoes on and darted out of the door, not having a clue where Tsukasa was but didn't care, she would find her.

''That was really good'' smiled James ''Much better then tap water''

''Man, I feel so guilty'' sighed Hiyori

''Why?'' asked James ''What do you have to feel guilty for?''

''Theirs me, getting an education and enjoying life and theirs you being dropped into an orphanage and served tap water, everyday'' sighed Hiyori ''It just seems really unfair''

''It's fine, it wasn't all bad, apart from the beatings, the broken bones, watch other orphans get picked instead of you and-

''Ok, that's enough'' said Hiyori ''I get the point''

''Sorry'' laughed James ''I'm just happy to get away from it all but...''

''But what?'' asked Hiyori

''I thought that my new family had abandoned me as well'' said James with a sad look on his face. ''It seems that no one likes me really, not in America, not here''

''Why would you think that?'' asked Hiyori ''They may have actually lost you by accident and I bet their looking for you right now'' smiled Hiyori

''You really think so?'' asked James

''I know it'' said Hiyori ''And I like you, that girl you told me obviously likes you and Konata likes you''

''Wow, that made me feel a lot better'' smiled James ''Thank you very much''

''I've never had to cheer someone up before'' giggled Hiyori ''Glad I could be some help''

''Right then, let's get to that Police station!'' cheered James ''I want to see my family!''

''Just one more thing'' said Hiyori

''What's up?'' asked James

''This whole adoption thing, travelling to the other side of the world, meeting a girl, she takes you to her room...IT MAKES AN AWESOME DOUJINSHI IDEA!'' yelled Hiyori

''Ummm?'' said James who was unsure how to reply to such a comment ''Ok, if you say so''

''He he, sorry but I have brain blasts quite a lot'' giggled Hiyori ''Whenever I get a good Manga idea, I tend to yell it out loud''

''You really take it seriously don't you?'' asked James

''I sure do, it's my life, I want to be a professional Manga artist'' said Hiyori

''Wow, well I think that you'll be a great Manga artist'' smiled James ''Your the best I know'' he laughed

''Hey! I'm the only one you know'' said Hiyori before laughing

James looked over to Hiyori's clock and saw that it was nine in the evening

''It's already that late!'' said James

''It's not that late'' said Hiyori

''I know but when I was in America, we were forced to go to bed at eight'' said James

''No way! Eight?'' said a surprised Hiyori

''Yep but more on that later, we got to go''

''Good idea'' replied Hiyori ''It's quite a walk''

''I thought it wasn't far?'' said James

''I know I said that but that's only if you take the train that it isn't far'' sighed Hiyori ''If you walk then it'll take at least an hour''

''Then let's go'' said James as he grabbed Hiyori's hand and pulled her out of her room and down the stairs.

''I'm just going out mom'' said a hurried Hiyori as she ran out of the front door, behind James

''Don't be so long'' yelled Hiyori's mother

''Oh, I just can't concentrate on my game!'' moaned Konata as she sat back in her chair, and scratched her head. Konata and her Dad hadn't spoken to each other for about two hours and the silence was starting to take it's toll on them both.

_''I feel bad,I've never been that angry at him before, I know I was really angry at my Dad and all but I guess it's not entirely his fault, accidents do happen after all and he is human,'' _thought Konata

Trying to keep herself occupied and busy, she had logged onto her online game to cheer herself up but after being killed twenty times in half an hour, Konata decided to call it a day.

''My worst night on the game,Oh great, I'm getting laughed at by newbies'' moaned Konata ''I need to go and apologize to Dad''

Konata turned off her computer and got up from her chair, she then walked out of her room, she heard the television in the living room and headed their. Her Dad was flicking through channels and was sat by the phone, waiting for a call, a sign that James had been found or spotted by anyone.

''Hows it going?'' asked Konata ''What are you looking for?''

''Oh, your speaking to me now?'' replied Sojiro ''I thought I would still be getting the silence treatment''

''Oh, come on Dad, you can't blame me for being a little angry at you'' moaned Konata as she sat down next to him and hugged his arm

''Well, I guess so but I want you to know that I've done all I can to give information to the Police and I have searched for him myself''' said Sojiro

''I know, I'm sorry for yelling at you Dad'' said Konata in a sweet and honest voice ''I just want my brother to be here, with us, where he belongs''

''I want him here to, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight, knowing he's out their somewhere''

''Me neither'' replied Konata ''Why don't we sit here and wait?'' suggested Konata ''I can wait all night if I have to''

''What all night, no Konata, you need your sleep'' said Sojiro

''Nah! I'm used to all nighters anyway'' smiled Konata ''I wanna be with you when James walks through that door and into our lives''

_''That's if he does''_ thought Sojiro _''Oh Kanata, I hope your watching over him right now and keeping him safe'' _

''I'll go make some tea'' said Konata as she got up from the sofa and headed for the kitchen ''That should keep us calm''

''Thank's kiddo'' said Sojiro as he went back to flicking through TV channels _''But it'll take more then Green Tea to calm my nerves'' _thought Sojiro

''It's cold isn't it'' shivered Hiyori as they walked through a neighbourhood.

''Yeah, a little'' replied James ''I wish I remembered to pack a jacket before I left''

''I was wondering James, from your accent I don't think your American, sorry for saying so but it just dosen't sound right'' said Hiyori

''I wouldn't know really, I've been told that my voice makes me sound smart'' laughed James ''And that I sound cultured as well''

''Yeah, I think I hear it as well'' giggled Hiyori ''I like it''

''Oh, thanks'' blushed James who then remembered what his friend Patricia had told him before he left

_''If you don't have a girl on your arm by the time I get their, I'll kill you'' _yelled Patricia

''Are you ok James?'' asked Hiyori

''Sorry? Oh right! Yeah I'm fine'' said James who realised that he had drifted off into his own little world for a few seconds

''What were you thinking about?'' asked Hiyori

''Oh just something a friend told me before I set off'' said James

''Was it that girl? Were you both really close?'' asked Hiyori

''Yeah, she was like a sister to me'' smiled James ''And I-

''You miss her'' said Hiyori

''Yeah, I do'' said James ''But I don't miss her rib crushing hugs'' he laughed

''Ouch, sounds painful'' said Hiyori

''Oh, It was'' laughed James ''But she was the best''

''Wow, I hope she makes it over one day'' smiled Hiyori

''I do as well, I'd never let her out of my sight then'' laughed James

''Hey, look down there!'' said Hiyori. She had spotted a smashed cell phone on the ground and laying next to it was a yellow ribbon

''Do you think someone dropped it and didn't hear it?'' asked Hiyori

''I don't know, the ribbon makes me think something happened here'' said James as he picked up the ribbon

''Your right, I've dropped my phone before but it's never smashed and the pad has come off as well'' said Hiyori

Just then a scream came from down the road and what appeared to be coming from a park that was nearby

''What was that?'' asked a scared Hiyori ''High pitched scream at night!''

''It came from down there!'' said James ''Come on!''

''Umm, maybe we shouldn't, what if we get hurt?'' said Hiyori

''We'll be fine but we have to hurry'' said James ''That person's in trouble''

James and Hiyori ran off into the park, the scream came out again and appeared to be coming from the trees surrounding the park.

''Leave me alone'' begged a girl voice

''Oh come on! One little kiss'' said a grumpy voice

''I'll scream again!'' threatened the girl voice

''Go ahead, what good will it do, no one's around love'' laughed another male voice

James and Hiyori ran through the trees and came out into a passage where they spotted a purple haired girl, trying to crawl away from a group of four boys. The two jumped into a pair of bushes before they were spotted.

''Oh god, she's in trouble, must draw'' said Hiyori as she got out her paper and pencil

''Not now!'' yelled James ''We have to help her''

''How? Theirs four of them and they look pretty big to me'' said a scared Hiyori

''Ok then, stay here'' said James

''Wait! Are you crazy!'' whispered Hiyori ''You'll be killed!''

''I can't leave her'' said James as he left the bush and walked into plain sight. The four boys heard him and all turned to face him

''What do you want?'' asked one boy

''What do you think your doing?'' asked James ''Do you feel big, having four boys gang up on a helpless girl like that''

''Mind your own business!''

''Yeah, don't make us turn our focus on you'' they threatened

''What has that girl done to you exactly?'' asked James

''She's cute, we've been watching her at school for a few weeks now''. ''Her annoying sister warned us off at school but we took care of her, didn't we?''

''Took care of her?'' said James

''Yeah, she came out here earlier, looking for her precious little sister but we found her first''

''And now, she's gagged and tied on that tree over there'' laughed a boy

James turned around and their was indeed another purple haired girl, sock in her mouth and hands and legs tied to the tree. She was desperately trying to brake the ropes but it was no use, red marks around her wrist and ankles but she wouldn't give up.

''We followed her little sister all evening, she tried to run away from us but she isn't the fastest person in the world'' one laughed

''Listen up! I'm giving you till the count of ten to walk away'' said James

the boys started to laugh out loud, Tsukasa was crying into the dirt, wishing for a miracle to happen

''Or what? Are you going to beat us up little boy, COME ON, WE'RE THIRD YEARS!'' yelled a boy

''You don't look that tough, I've beaten worse at the orphanage'' said James

''Orphanage? I thought you looked a little different, your a foreigner aren't you?''

''That's correct and I'll say it again, let them go'' said James

Hiyori was thinking about helping out but didn't know what she could do without making things worse for James. Until she looked to her left and spotted a wooden baseball bat on the grass.

_''Hmm,I need to reach that bat'' _thought Hiyori _''And call the police'' _

_Hiyori called the Police as quietly as she could and whispered down the phone_

''Come on boys, this Gaijin needs some Japanese manners beaten into him''

The four boys surrounded James and that gave Hiyori the chance to leave the bush and grab the bat.

_''Ok, I have a weapon in my hands but they still look terrifying, my knees are shaking!''_ thought Hiyori

''Hey!'' yelled Hiyori causing the four boys to turn around and look at her

''Oh, what now!'' moaned a boy

''Theirs another one''

''Hey, isn't that the little weirdo we saw in the park last week?''

''It is, the Hentai artist, ha!''

''For your information, It's Doujinshi!'' yelled Hiyori ''And you stole those drawings from me!''

''Oh yeah, they were good!''

''You think so?'' asked Hiyori

''Oh yeah!''

''That's disgusting, keep your private life out of this you creeps'' said James

Tsukasa realised that she had the chance to run away with their attention drawn to James and Hiyori but with her sister still tied up to the tree, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

_''Who are these two?'' _thought Tsukasa

''Can we just beat these two up already!''

''Get them!''

Two boys went for Hiyori and two went for James. Hiyori couldn't move, she was to afraid to do anything as the two boys got closer to her.

''HIYORI! SWING THE DAMN BAT!'' yelled James

And without thinking, Hiyori swung the bat as hard as she could and managed to knock both boys off their feet and onto the ground.

''I...I did it'' said Hiyori to herself

''That's great but I could use some help over here'' said James as he was taken to the ground by the two other boys

''Yuki, maybe we should just leave?'' said the other boy ''This was a stupid idea to begin with''

''Shut up!'' said Yuki ''Your the one who has a crush on Tsukasa''

''Shut up! I'm out of here'' yelled the other boy as he ran past James and through the woods. The two other boys soon followed him

''Fine! Run you cowards'' yelled Yuki but was quickly silenced by a punch to the face by James

''Owwww!'' moaned Yuki as rolled on the floor in pain ''My Jaw!''

''Freeze!''

James and Hiyori turned around to see the Police and unknown to James at the time, Yui.

''Your all under arrest!'' said Yui

''What for?'' asked Hiyori

''Assault and attempted rape'' said Yui

''Wait!'' yelled Tsukasa as she finally made it to her feet ''Those two are innocent, they saved me and my sister'' said Tsukasa

''Speaking of that, someone untie her'' said Yui

Another officer untied Kagami from the tree and removed the sock from her mouth

''T...thank you'' gasped Kagami ''TSUKASA!''

''SIS!'' yelled Tsukasa as she ran into Kagami's arms

''Your safe now'' cried Kagami

''I was so scared'' cried Tsukasa ''I thought that I was-

''So what your saying is that this boy and this girl helped you?'' asked Yui

''That's right, if it wasn't for them-

''I called the police'' said Hiyori

''And I heard her scream'' said James

''Well then, your not in trouble then'' smiled Yui ''But maybe you should head on home''

''Oh...I would but'' said James

''He dosen't know where his home is'' said Hiyori

''Really? He forgot where his home is? You silly billy'' laughed Yui

Kagami was trying to get Tsukasa to go home with her but Tsukasa wanted to say something to the two who had saved them.

''Tsukasa, Mom and Dad are worried enough as it is'' said Kagami

''I have to say something sis, and you should to'' said Tsukasa

''Ok, fine'' smiled Kagami ''I guess we do owe them''

The two sisters walked over to James and Hiyori.

''Ummm, excuse me?'' said Kagami

''We both wanted to say thank you he he'' giggled Tsukasa

''For coming and saving us when you didn't have to'' said Kagami ''We won't forget your kindness''

''Oh, it's no trouble, anyone would have done the same'' smiled James

''I have to say that I've never seen you around before, did your family move here recently or something?'' asked Kagami

''Oh no, I got-

''Ok, I think it's time everyone went home'' said Yui ''I have a nephew to find after we take those lot to the station''

''A nephew?'' said Tsukasa ''Oh, you must be-

''Tsukasa, we have to go, Dad's calling my phone'' said Kagami

''Oh, ok'' sighed Tsukasa ''Good luck Yui''

''Umm, ok?'' waved a confused Yui ''Be careful you two''

''Oh wait!'' yelled Tsukasa ''What' your name?'' asked Tsukasa to James as she ran to catch up with her sister

''Oh, It's James'' replied James

''See you later James'' smiled Tsukasa who hadn't yet realised that he was Konata's brother

Kagami and Tsukasa ran for the next half an hour until they both finally reached their home. Both exhausted, they collapsed through the front door to their parents who were stood in the doorway.

''Oh my god, your back!'' cried their mother as she hugged her girls

''What happened!'' asked their scared father ''We feared the worst''

''We're ok'' said an exhausted Kagami ''A boy saved us''

''Yeah, he was called James, what a weird name for a Japanese boy'' giggled Tsukasa

''Umm, Tsukasa, I don't think he's Japanese'' said Kagami

''But the name rings a bell...WAIT A MINUTE, JAMES!'' yelled Tsukasa, who now remembered who that boy was

''Now then, you must remember where you live?'' said Yui

''No...I've never actually seen my house before'' laughed James

''Boy, your weird'' laughed Yui ''How can you call a house a home if you've never been their''

''Because I was adopted but I got lost on the way'' laughed James

''Wait? Adopted, and your name's James?'' asked Yui

''Yeah, that's right, why?'' asked James

''I found you man!'' squealed Yui as she grabbed James and squeezed him tight

''Cant...breathe'' panted James ''Squeezing...my ribs!''

''Sorry!'' said an excited Yui ''I found my cousin''

''Cousin?'' said James ''Who are you exactly?''

''I'm your new cousin'' said Yui ''Your father is worried sick about you''

''He...he is?'' said James

''He sure is, he's spent all day looking for you, calling the police''

''So...he didn't abandon me?'' said a happy James

''No? Why would you think that?'' asked Yui

''Told you'' giggled Hiyori

''Let's get you two home'' smiled Yui ''Take those trouble makers away'' said Yui to the other officers

Getting into Yui's car, the three drove away from the park and into the city. Yui tried her best to point out a landmark for her cousin but called Tokyo Tower the Eiffel Tower which made James laugh.

''Sorry but I always forget it's proper name'' sighed Yui

Soon after, Yui dropped Hiyori off at her house but not before slipping her a invitation to a party for James when he wasn't looking

''He'll be really happy to see you there'' whispered Yui

''Wow, an invite to something'' said an excited Hiyori ''I'll be their''

''Well, I'll see you around Hiyori'' said James

''Definitely, have fun meeting your family'' smiled Hiyori ''You deserve to be happy''

Yui and James drove away leaving Hiyori with a good feeling, making a new friend and being invited to her first ever party.

''So, are you nervous?'' asked Yui

''A little, what's Konata like?'' asked James

''Oh, a nutter'' replied Yui

''What!'' replied James

''I'm kidding, she's sweet and likes to have fun, you'll love her, trust me'' laughed Yui

''Oh, thank god'' said James

''I have to admit, your pretty brave'' said Yui ''It's not every day someone takes on four third year boys and walks out unharmed''

''Well, I had help, Hiyori did more damage then me'' laughed James

''I saw that punch of yours, you broke his Jaw you know'' said Yui

''I...I did?'' said James

''Oh yeah, I've never heard someone scream like that before and I've worked in a prison before'' laughed Yui

''Wow, I didn't think I hit him that hard'' said James ''I hope he'll be ok''

''Monsters like him don't deserve your symphony'' said Yui ''If you hadn't arrived then I think we both know what he and his friends would have done''

''I don't want to think about it'' said James

Half an hour later, Yui pulled up outside of Konata's house, James's new home.

''Wow, so this is...home'' said James

''That's right, It's been awesome meeting you'' said Yui

''You too, and thanks for coming out tonight and looking for me'' said James

''Don't sweat it'' replied Yui ''I can't wait to get to know my new cousin some more''

''I can't wait to see my whole family'' smiled James ''But I'm really nervous now, what If they don't like me?''

''Nonsense, I know that they'll love you, you'll fit right in like salt fits with pepper'' smiled Yui

''Phew, that's good'' sighed James''Well, this is where I take my leave'' said Yui

''Wait a second, aren't you coming in with me?'' asked James

''This moment is for you'' smiled Yui ''Now get in their and introduce yourself to your new sister''

''O...Ok'' said James

''Open that new chapter of your life and fill it with exciting adventures'' said Yui

''I think I've already done that this evening'' laughed James

Yui opened the car door for James and he stepped out onto the street.

''I'll swing by soon and see you again, hows that'' said Yui

''I'd like that'' smiled James

''I'll even bring my little sister to meet you'' said Yui ''She's been dying to meet you, she's more nervous then you are now'' laughed Yui

''In that case, she's extremely nervous'' sighed James

''You'll be fine'' said Yui

Yui then slowly drove off, leaving James stood outside of his new home. He slowly walked up to the front door and wondered whether he should knock or just walk in.

_''Well, this is it, the moment I've waited my entire life for''_ thought James

Taking one massive deep breath, James slowly slided the front door open. Stepping into the hallway, he listened as he heard a voice speaking about cavity preventing chewing gum.

_''Television'' _thought James

Walking into the living room, he saw his father, fast asleep on the sofa, phone in hand. Next to him was the blue haired girl who was his sister Konata, also fast asleep. The two were snuggled up together and they looked peaceful as they slept. James wondered whether he should wake one of them up but decided to leave them as they were.

_''I'll wait till morning'' _thought James as he snuggled up next to his sister and after a minute, was about to close his eyes when he swore he saw his sister stood in front of him but that was impossible, he was lying next to her on the sofa and this girl had a white dress on but looked exactly like her.

''Your safe, thank goodness'' said the girl

''Am I seeing things?'' said James

''I'm so happy that your finally here, my little girl has waited so long for you to come'' smiled the girl

''Your little girl? Wait she never mentioned not having a mother'' said James

''She struggles to talk about it'' said Kanata ''She has never asked her father about me because she's afraid of the answer''

''Are...are you a ghost?'' asked James

''I guess you can call me that'' giggled Kanata ''But only you can see me''

''Wait, how does that work?'' asked James ''And do I call you mother now?''

''He he, I already know that someone else has that title but you can if you choose to'' smiled Kanata ''I'll call you son''

''So, only I can see you?'' asked James

''Oh, yes and I can only appear every full moon, ghost law'' giggled Kanata

''Is this a dream?'' asked James

''Well, it is and it isn't'' replied Kanata ''You'll remember it but your really fast asleep next to your sister''

''But why can't she see you?'' asked James

''That'll have to be answered another time, I have to go now, I'm sorry'' waved Kanata

''Wait! Don't go'' begged James

''Your kind and gentle, I know you'll be a fantastic brother and son'' smiled Kanata ''I'm already so proud of you but you can't tell Konata or my husband about me'' said Kanata

Kanata then vanished and James's eye's shot open, sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was four in the morning but Konata was gone.

''Where is everyone'' said James to himself

Just then James heard someone heading into the room, Sojiro quietly walked in and was surprised to see James awake.

''You made it! Oh thank god'' whispered Sojiro

''Dad!'' whispered James ''I missed you''

''Same here kiddo'' smiled Sojiro as he hugged his son

''W...where's Konata?'' asked James

''I took her to bed, she dosen't know your here yet'' smiled Sojiro ''I was about to take you to your room as well''

''I'm tired'' yawned James

''Let's go to bed'' suggested Sojiro ''We have a long day tomorrow''

''We do?'' asked James

''Yep, we have your school supplies and uniform to buy and I bet Konata will drag you to all kinds of places'' laughed Sojiro

''I can't wait to speak to her'' said an excited James

''Well, you can say goodnight to her'' said Sojiro ''Just be quiet''

Sojiro opened Konata's door and James saw his sister, fast asleep in her bed, he thought that her room was amazing but he could look at that later. He tip toed over to his sister.

''Goodnight sis, It's nice to finally meet you'' whispered James before kissing his sister on the forehead but was then grabbed by a sleeping Konata who wrapped her arms around him, thinking that he was a toy. Sojiro quietly giggled and then closed the door, which meant that James was going to be spending the night as Konata's stuff animal.

''Oh well, It's home'' giggled James to himself before finally falling asleep

End of Chapter 5


	6. First Day Out

Chapter 6

The sun slowly rose and shone over the city, it was going to be another sunny summer's day in Tokyo. Sojiro went outside to collect the morning paper and looked up and saw the sun, sweat dripped down his face as the temperature was high on this day.

''Phew, I'd better get the fan out'' said Sojiro to himself as he headed back inside the house, putting the paper on the kitchen table. ''I guess it's time to wake them up now''

Sojiro headed to Konata's room and slowly slided the door open. In the dark room that was like an Anime shop because of the tons and tons of merchandise and books was a sleeping blue haired Otaku who's hands were still around the head of her new brother, the orphan from America who never knew his true family but was given a chance to have a family by Konata. Sojiro smiled as he saw how peaceful the two looked when they were together, it was like it was meant to be.

As Sojiro looked on at them, he thought about leaving them to sleep for a little while longer but the house phone suddenly started to ring and the noise travelled down the hallway and into the bedroom, waking up Konata.

''Get the phone dad'' yawned Konata ''It might be about James'' After she finished letting out a massive yawn, she then realised that she was holding something in her arms, it wasn't a stuffed animal, It felt more real. Konata looked down and saw her brother's head, fast asleep and resting on her lap. As Sojiro went to answer the phone he heard a scream from Konata's bedroom.

''PERVERT!'' yelled Konata which woke James up, still tired from his little scuffle from last night, he had no idea what was going on but was quickly woken up as he was suddenly flipped over his sister's shoulders and slammed onto her bedroom floor. He groaned in pain as he lay on the floor, looking up to a terrified and furious Otaku that didn't know what to do next, should she run for it or beat him up some more.

''DAD! Call the cops, there's a pervert in my room!'' yelled Konata

''Wait pervert?'' muttered James ''She thinks I was trying to-

''You was going to have your way with me! Or have you already?'' panicked Konata ''I didn't feel anything!''

''Wait! You have this all wrong-'' said James who was trying to explain the situation but was stopped by Konata kicking him in the stomach.

''Ow! Don't kick me'' said James

Sojiro ran into the room and saw what was going on.

''Konata! What are you doing?'' asked Sojiro who couldn't understand why his daughter was attacking her new brother.

''Have you called the police?'' asked Konata ''He looks deadly''

''Konata, let him go'' said Sojiro as Konata started to pull on James's arm

''No way! He was going to have his way with me'' replied Konata as she pulled harder on the arm

''Don't you recognize him?'' asked Sojiro ''Doesn't the curly hair give anything away?''

''No, why should I?'' asked Konata

''Konata! That's James'' explained Sojiro ''That boy who's arm your pulling is your brother''

Konata suddenly stopped pulling and quickly got off James. She was in shock as she looked down into the eyes of her brother, she looked at his curly hair and small nose and quickly realised that it was indeed her brother.

''J..James?'' said Konata

''Finished?'' moaned James as he got up off the floor ''Or do you have to break my arm before you realise that I'm not a pervert''. ''Is this how you wake each other up or something?'' he asked

''You really are my brother aren't you?'' said Konata ''Your not playing a joke on me, are you Dad?''

''No, I'm really a pervert'' said James in a sarcastic voice ''I snuck in through your window and I've watched you sleep all night''

''Really?'' asked Konata

''NO, NOT REALLY!'' replied James who was surprised that Konata didn't catch his sarcasm ''I came in to say goodnight and you grabbed me and wouldn't let go''

''Oh, I get it'' smiled Konata ''Sorry about that''

Sojiro felt that he had to tell Konata off for her unnecessary attack on James, having another child in his home made him think that he now had even more responsibility

''Did you have to attack him like that?, he's already had a bad first day'' moaned Sojiro ''Go easy on him''

''He's here...my brother is here'' said Konata who couldn't hear a word that her father or brother were saying to her, she felt an urge of happiness inside her that she hadn't felt so much in her life. She was still taking it in that James was now here, living with them.

''Is she ok?'' asked James as they both looked at Konata with worried looks on their faces

''K...Konata?'' said Sojiro ''Are you-

''HE'S HERE!'' cheered Konata as she came back into reality who then quickly dived onto her brother and squeezed him tight with the biggest hug she had ever given anyone. ''I love you man!''

''Umm, I love you two'' replied James as he struggled to breathe. He quickly realised that her hugs were worse then Patricia's and that was tough to beat.

''Sorry for throwing you on the ground'' giggled Konata as she lay on her brother ''I was so worried about you last night''

''It's ok, I've already forgotten about it'' said James

''I can't believe your finally here, I'm so happy!'' cheered Konata ''Oh but you must be starving! I'm so making you breakfast''

Konata let go of her brother and quickly darted past her father and headed into the kitchen, leaving James as confused as ever.

''That...was confusing'' laughed James as he stood up ''It went to fast for me''

''Yeah but she means well, she's being talking about you non stop for weeks now'' said Sojiro ''She's really happy that your here''

''She has?'' said James ''I wasn't expecting that''

''Non stop'' laughed Sojiro ''I can't wait for him to get here and the house is a mess, James won't like that''

''Really? She cleaned the house just for me?''

''Yep'' replied Sojiro ''She even brought in help''

''Oh great, now I feel guilty'' sighed James ''She didn't have to do all that for me''

''She just wanted you to feel welcome'' smiled Sojiro ''And so do I''

''Oh...Thank you...I'll do my best to be a good son to you and a good brother to Konata'' said a nervous James

''Come on now, you don't have to be nervous or shy in front of us'' said Sojiro ''You'll fit in easily here''

Konata quickly rushed back into the bedroom and grabbed James and pulled him out of the room and through the hallway, smiling all the way.

''Where are we going?'' asked James

''I said I was going to make you something to eat'' said Konata ''You like eggs right?'' asked Konata

''Yeah, I like them'' replied James

''Thank god'' said Konata with a sigh of relief ''Make yourself comfortable'' she said as she pulled out a chair for him at the Dining room table

''Wow! It looks great'' smiled James ''But you didn't have to do anything''

''I wanted to'' smiled Konata as she sat opposite James ''Thank you for the food'' said Konata

''Wait, I have to say thanks before I eat?'' asked James

''Yep'' replied Konata

''Oh, then thank you for the food'' said James ''And thank you''

''No worries, you'll need your strength for today'' said Konata

''I..I will'' said James

''Oh yeah, I'm taking you out to see the city'' smiled Konata ''Just the two of us''

''Really? You don't have to go out of your way for me'' said a nervous James

''You don't have to be so polite either'' giggled Konata ''Your my brother''

''Sorry, I'm new to this whole brother and sister thing'' laughed James ''I just don't want to do anything wrong''

''Your doing fine'' laughed Konata ''But can I ask you a question?'' asked Konata

''Sure'' replied James

''Where did you wind up yesterday?'' asked Konata ''You know, after Dad lost you''

''Oh...well I-

James told Konata all about his day, he told her about how he met Hiyori and how she drew Manga and how they both ended up saving two girls from a horror before being dropped off by his cousin Yui. Konata listened to every word that James had to say and was amazed at how he broke someone's Jaw with one punch

''You...are AWESOME!'' squealed Konata

''I..I am'' blushed James

''Yeah, I wouldn't have minded if you woke me up last night though'' said Konata

''Sorry...but'' said James

''But what?'' asked Konata ''What is it James?''

''You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you up'' admitted James ''I thought you were...cute'' he admitted to his sister, a spark shot up in Konata's eyes.

''Aww! That's so adorable'' said Konata ''You can sleep in my bed any time''

''Ummm...thanks'' said James but in truth he wasn't really sure how to respond to that

''Anyway, now that we've finished breakfast, let's get going!'' cheered Konata ''I have so much to show you!''

''Don't we need to get changed first?'' asked James

''Huh? Oh yeah'' said Konata as she realised she was only wearing a blue shirt and underwear. James had been to polite to mention this to her. ''I'd better slip something on but I'll grab a shower first...wanna come in with me?'' teased Konata

''Umm...I'll pass'' said James

''Ok, you can go after me then'' said Konata ''Watch some television or you can borrow one of my books to read''

''Ok, I'll have a read'' smiled James

Konata dashed off to the shower. Shortly after, Sojiro made his way into the dining room and found James reading a Manga book.

''Oh, already been shown the Manga huh?'' said Sojiro ''I knew it wouldn't be long''

''It's good but I have something on my mind'' admitted James

''Oh, what's up kiddo?'' asked Sojiro

James put his book down and looked his father in the eyes.

''I had no idea that people had showers together over here'' said James ''Does it save time or something?''

''Ummm?'' said Sojiro who had no idea how to respond to James's question

* * *

An hour later, James and Konata left their house and were already getting off a train into the centre of the city. James recalled that he was only here less then a day ago, wondering around after getting split from his father, He then remembered that he never really had a proper look around the city because he was more concerned with getting to his new home. The massive buildings and thousands upon thousands of people crowding the streets excited James, he was used to crowded places but nothing like this.

''Wow'' said James

''We haven't seen anything yet'' giggled Konata but she was still happy that her brother looked happy and she was happy as well, she felt more responsible for anything then she had ever in her entire life, she felt like now she had a brother in her life she would act more responsible but only around him.

''So what are we seeing?'' asked James as he excitedly twisted his head at every building he saw.

''Slow down James we have all day'' laughed Konata ''We can see whatever you like''

''Any good Manga stores?'' James asked casually. Konata's eyes suddenly sparkled up, the words she had wanted her brother to say to her one day had come out so quickly, she felt like she could cry tears of joy and satisfaction.

''You have just made my day'' cheered Konata who then grabbed James's hand tightly and pulled him down the high street for what she was hoping to be a day neither of them would ever forget. ''Let's go!''

''I hope Konata is alright'' hoped Miyuki who was casually making her way to Konata's house to see whether her brother had been found yet. She was more then prepared to spend the rest of the day searching for him and as she made her way through Akihabara after getting herself confused and winding up there, she was relieved and surprised to spot Konata from a small distance, her blue hair gave her away.

_'Konata looks like she's shopping'_ thought Miyuki who started to slowly make her way down the Otaku filled street to meet up with her friend. At first she thought that Konata was by herself but from a closer glance she appeared to be talking to a boy.

_'Is that...James?' _wondered Miyuki

Miyuki called out Konata's name and instantly, the Otaku turned her head and as soon as Miyuki was in her range, her cat like grin appeared and she once again grabbed James's arm and pulled him over towards Miyuki.

''Miyuki san!'' cheered a happy Konata ''Fancy meeting you in Otaku territory, is there something your not telling me'' said Konata as she teased Miyuki by sticking out her tongue.

''No, I swear I got lost'' panicked Miyuki ''I've never been more terrified in my life''

''Not even at the dentist?'' asked Konata

''Well then again'' responded Miyuki

''Miyuki, I have someone to introduce you too'' smiled Konata ''Miyuki, say hello to my brother JAMES!''

Miyuki looked behind Konata which was extremely easy to the boy who was stood behind her and over her. The curly hair was quickly noticed as were the three bags he was holding in one hand.

''Hi...It's really nice to meet you, I'm James Izumi and I hope that we can become friends'' James said in an incredibly nervous voice. He was nervous about meeting one of Konata's friends but was more nervous about how beautiful the pink haired Miyuki was.

''Hello James, I'm very happy to finally meet you at last'' smiled Miyuki ''And yes I hope we can become great friends, I'm more then happy to become your friend''

''You'll love this girl James, she's totally kind and helpful but the best thing about her are her boobs!''

Miyuki's face looked sunburned, James thought she was going to faint or explode.

''I...I think she's very beautiful'' said a nervous James ''She looks like a really sophisticated young woman''

''Thank you for saying so'' giggled Miyuki ''That's very polite and sweet of you''. It was like Konata's comment was never said.

''Still not considering contacts Miyuki?'' questioned Miyuki

''Oh no, I'm too afraid to put anything into my eyes'' sighed Miyuki

''I wear contacts'' said James

''You do'' said Miyuki and Konata together

''Yeah, I have done since I was five'' replied James

''What's it like?'' asked Miyuki ''Does it make things better?''

''Well it improves my vision, considering I have Astigmatism in both eyes'' laughed James

''What the heck's that?'' asked a confused Konata

''Astigmatism makes my vision bad if I look at something that's far away, it's gets blurry but I can see fine when something is close up and It affects my vision when I watch television or read a book'' explained James

''Whoa, I'm glad I know'' smiled Konata ''But I know that I'll have a lot more to find out about you''

''Same with me, I have to find out all about you as well'' said James

''Oh, I know you'll have fun with that bro'' teased Konata by winking at him

''So I guess you won't require my services to help you find James any more'' giggled Miyuki

''No but you can hang out with us Miyuki san'' smiled Konata ''Is that ok James?''

''Of course, I'm glad you said that'' smiled James ''Gives us a chance to get to know each other''

''Awesome then let's get something to eat!'' suggested Konata ''Burgers anyone?''

Sat in a fast food restaurant in Akihabara, Konata and Miyuki were sat down at a table waiting for James to fetch their food for them, Konata and Miyuki had both offered but James had insisted that he should do it, he felt that it was the least that he could for his new friend and sister.

''How has it been so far Konata?'' asked Miyuki ''I feel so happy that your looking so happy''

''I feel happy Miyuki, after last night I thought something bad had happened to James but having him in my arms as I woke up was something that I'll never forget and I can tell that James is going to like it here'' smiled Konata

''I'm glad, James looks like a polite young man and I like him already'' giggled Miyuki

''That's good, I want James to feel like he's at home already'' said Konata ''And you will come to his welcome party next week won't you?'' asked Konata

''Of course I will'' replied Miyuki ''I can't wait for it and I know that James is going to have a good time''

''I hope so, I'm really scared that something will go wrong though'' sighed Konata

''Don't think like that Konata san, nothing will happen'' said Miyuki

''But what if someone like Kagami dosen't like him?'' worried Konata ''I like her but she gets wound up so easily, I don't want her to upset my brother somehow''

''I'm sure that Kagami and James will get along'' assured Miyuki ''Kagami would never try to ruin a party''

''I know, it's just me being paranoid'' laughed Konata ''Thanks Miyuki''

''Any time Konata'' said Miyuki ''Is James on his way?''

Konata looked out but didn't see James anywhere. A shock went down her spine as a million thoughts came through at the same time, where had James gone?

''James!'' yelled Konata but their was no response, just a few people looking at whoever had called out.

''I'm sure he's ok'' said Miyuki ''Maybe he went to the rest room?''

''Some thing's happened!'' panicked Konata ''Not again!''

Before considering her actions, a employee came across to their table and put a tray of food in front of them, three orders of chicken nuggets,French fries and cokes.

''The boy who ordered this told me to tell you that he's popped to the rest room'' smiled the female employee

Konata's panicking quickly seized as she sat back in her seat and breathed slowly and calm once again, she was relieved that James was alright but worried that she would get like that every time that James might pop out of her sight for a few minutes.

''You see, he's fine Konata'' said Miyuki ''He'll be out in a minute''

''I know...sorry about that'' said an embarrassed Konata ''I just care that's all''

''I know you do but he's not ten, he's sixteen and from what you told me can look after himself in an intense situation'' said Miyuki

As Miyuki finished her sentence, James returned to his seat to be greeted by a hug from his sister.

''Konata, what's the occasion?'' asked James

''I'm just happy to see you'' smiled Konata ''I love you''

''That's so sweet'' admired Miyuki

''You'll make me blush'' said a nervous James ''I love you too''

''James, I promise to do my best as a sister, I'll do whatever I can for you'' said Konata

''You don't have to try extra hard for me Konata'' said James ''I don't want you to tire yourself out''

_'Konata is so lucky to have such a sweet and caring boy for a brother' _thought Miyuki as she nibbled on a nugget

* * *

Evening time had come and after a long and exhausting day of travelling around Akihabara, Konata and James collapsed onto a bench in a park near their home. Miyuki had said her goodbyes midway back and after a little more shopping done by the two, they thought they deserved a little break.

''What a day, you sure do enjoy your Manga Konata'' sighed James

''Actually, I was going to surprise you but all of this is for you James'' smiled Konata ''Every book is for your room''

''For...for me?'' said a surprised James ''Konata, how much did you spend?''

''That dosen't matter because it was bought with love...I know that sounded cheesy'' giggled Konata

''No, I thought it was sweet but I feel guilty that you felt that you had to spend that much money'' said James

''I had to get you started on your Anime journey dear brother'' teased Konata ''But feel free to borrow any of my books as well, my rooms is free for you to explore'' smiled Konata

Just then James started to cry, he buried his head in his hands, Konata was taken by surprise. She quickly got off the bench and knelt down by her brother.

''James what's wrong!'' panicked Konata ''Why are you crying?

''Because...no one's ever been so nice to me, this is the first time that someone apart from Patricia has tried to make me feel good about myself'' cried James. Konata instantly hugged James and whispered there there into his ear but deep down Konata also felt like crying. No one had ever thanked her for being nice to them but then again Konata couldn't remember being nice to anyone as much as James before but she still felt happy.

''Sorry Konata'' sniffled James as he dried his eyes ''I know boys aren't meant to cry like that''

''Don't be silly man, It's good that a boy can actually show his emotions'' giggled Konata ''I've never said this to anyone but I'm glad I found you''

''Konata'' said James

''Your the best thing to happen in my life James, and I'll always be here for you'' smiled Konata ''But if you see me teasing a girl called Kagami at school, just know that it's for fun''

''Oh...I know her'' said James

''You...do?'' said Konata ''How?

''I saw her last night, she was one of the two girls I told you about''

James told Konata about how he found Kagami tied up to a tree and how Kagami was grateful to him. Konata felt relieved that Kagami liked James and it was a weight of her mind.

''Oh my god!'' laughed Konata ''Thank you so much, I am teasing her so much about this''

''Don't go too far though, it was a terrifying experience'' said James ''For me as well as her''

''He he oh don't worry about that James'' giggled Konata

''Her sister's cute though'' said James

''Who, Tsukasa?'' asked Konata ''Yeah she's cute''

''More then cute-

''Oh my god!'' said Konata

''What?'' asked James

''You like Tsukasa'' responded Konata ''My brother has a crush on Tsukasa''

''I do not!'' quickly responded James ''I just said she's cute...I never said I liked her that way, I swear''

''Sure'' teased Konata ''I won't say a word''

''Don't you have a crush on anyone?'' asked James

''Me? I don't know'' responded Konata

''Oh come on, you must of liked someone at some point''

''Wait! Our Dad married my Mom because they were childhood friends so maybe-

''Huh?'' responded James ''Where did that come from, Is she trying to change the subject on purpose?''

''Right you, let's get home because Bleach is on in half an hour and Azumanga Daioh is on as is Kanon'' said Konata

''Really? Let's get going already'' said James as he now grabbed Konata and dragged her this time. As the sun set over Tokyo, Konata thought about how her day had been. James and her got on so well and she knew that she would be worried about what he did for a while, she couldn't switch that off. She would be concerned for him and she wanted to care for him. She was afraid about being her true self at times because she wanted to set an example to James but when it came to Kagami, she didn't know if she could.

'_I really love him...so very much'_ said Konata as she knew that James was the perfect match for her, he was as passionate about Anime and Manga as her because of her influence from years of pen pal letters. Truly it was a day that Konata or James would ever forget, the day they first met each other and they had a long road to go down together.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Kagami- Where was I in this chapter?

Konata- This was about me and James meeting each other Kagamin!

Kagami- Miyuki got to be in it though

Konata- She's friendlier then you though

Kagami- Watch it shrimp!

Konata- Your so cute when your vicious

Kagami- I swear I'll hurt you

Konata- Aww, come on Kagami, it's ok if you felt lonely this chapter ( Konata strokes Kagami's head and this pushes Kagami over the limit)

Kagami- THAT'S IT!

Kagami knocks Konata out with a punch to the face, Kagami storms off in a bad temper as Konata lays on the ground but is still smiling

Konata- Typical Tsundere!

Kagami- OH SHUT UP!

James- Ummm see you all next time


	7. Hiyori's Imagination

Chapter 7

_Dear Log_

_21__st__ July 2005 15:30pm_

_It's been Three weeks since I arrived in Japan and I have to say that I've been really enjoying myself so far. I have already learnt so much about the Japanese culture from my sister Konata who has to be the cheeriest girl I've ever met before, I am yet to see her fail to smile yet which is a good thing even though she looks like a Cheshire cat whenever she does smile. She has shown me around the city and I am now confident to find my own way around without getting myself lost. _

_I have to admit that the way of life over here can be so much different than it is in America, it's nice to not see any trash lying on the ground when you're walking outside and everyone has always said hello to me and are polite to me which makes me feel really welcome, I was afraid of not fitting in because of my background and the fact that I'm from America, you hear rumours and such but so far those rumours appear to be exaggerated a great deal, it helps if you can speak Japanese well that's what Hiyori keeps telling me, I've only bumped into her twice since I arrived, the last time I saw her she was sketching something but I decided to not ask her what it was because of the grin on her face, she has strange tastes but I still like her. _

_I've just finished my first letter to Patricia, I hope that she's alright over there, I've had a few sleepless nights worrying about her. It's been the longest time that we've spent apart but we both knew that we would feel like this after I left, I wonder if she's missing me? I hope that she receives this letter, I just want her to know that I'm alright and I need to know that she's safe._

James looked up at the clock and decided to finish their for now, he turned off his newly bought laptop and leaned back in his chair whilst staring up at his ceiling which now was covered in posters bought for him by his sister.

_'How much has that girl spent on me?' _James wondered to himself before hearing a large thump from the room next door.

_'Looks like Konata's awake' _

Leaving his bedroom, James crossed the hall and flung open his sisters door to not find her getting out of bed but rather she was getting into bed which took James by surprise as her face looked a wreck.

''Good morning James or should I say goodnight'' yawned Konata

''Have you been awake all night?'' James asked her

''Yeah, I played my online game all night and I'm going to have a nap for a few hours'' laughed an exhausted Konata ''Care to join me?''

''I'm alright, I have to go to the post office anyway'' replied James ''I have to post this letter to Patricia''

''Oh yeah, your friend from America, James can you do me a big favour?'' Konata asked

''Sure, what is it?'' James replied politely in his best Japanese

''Well it's my turn to cook dinner tonight and I was wondering if you could pop to the store and pick up some items for me?''

''Sure, I can do that'' said James ''No problem''

''Oh?'' grinned Konata ''You sure you won't get lost'' teased Konata

''I can find my way around you know'' said an annoyed James ''I'm not a little kid you know''

''You always will be in my eyes baby brother'' laughed Konata

''Don't call me baby'' replied James ''I'm only one month younger then you''

''But you look so cute when your annoyed with me James'' squealed Konata ''Your cheeks light up and your hair is just awesome, so curly''

''I'm going now'' replied James as he walked away from Konata's room

''The list's on the counter and could you pick me up my daily issue please?'' asked Konata from her room

''Yeah yeah'' groaned James ''Anything else your majesty the house moving a bit to left?''

''No, I'd like my brother to come back and get in my bed with me'' laughed Konata ''That would be so Moe, a little fun never hurt no one''

''Anything within reason, we might not be blood related but still, don't say things like that to me'' sighed James who noticed that Konata's voice sounded a lot closer then it was a minute before but quickly shook it off as he picked up the grocery list and his letter to Patricia, slipping them into his coat pocket.

''Yeah'' said Konata who had carefully snuck up behind James while he was putting his trainers on to head out, she squeezed his stomach in a tight but loving hug ''Have fun out there because I'll miss you while you're gone'' smiled Konata ''No one to play my games with, whatever will I do?''

James wasn't quite sure how to respond to his sister so he just smiled before leaving his sister in the hallway. The moment the door closed, a grin appeared across the Otaku's face as she ran back to her room and dived under bed to retrieve a hidden package that Konata had purchased without her brother's knowledge.

_'He's just going to love you!'_ thought Konata who took another massive yawn before pushing the package back under the bed and collapsing onto her bed, falling asleep straight away.

* * *

''Oh man!'' whined Hiyori as she collapsed onto her desk in disappointment with piles upon her piles of failed drawings that she couldn't bear to destroy but only to stare at them and ask why she couldn't of done better on them.

''I haven't had a good idea for a whole week'' Hiyori stared out of her window for inspiration, waiting for anything to give her an idea but after half an hour her wrists were getting sore after leaning on them for so long. Her eyes ached as she spend her night trying to get some well deserved sleep but every time she thought she had an idea, she would dive out of bed but as usual would forget what that idea was, hence she lost a lot of sleep.

''Maybe a walk will give me some inspiration'' said Hiyori who carefully tidied up her desk by neatly piling her drawings into a folder and putting all of her pencils including her favourite which she liked to call her 'Special pencil'. Saying goodbye to her parents, Hiyori set off for the park to have a long wander about and to get some ideas by spotting out cute couples or anything that looked like it would make a fantastic Doujinshi.

_'I don't understand why I'm suddenly having trouble...I always come up with ideas for my stories, I'm an Manga artist after all, it's my duty to give my fans what they want but I can't and I need to know why' _Hiyori thought. Leaving her house behind she walked down her street and with it being a windy day had put on her school jacket after she had spilled some ink on her other one after a frantic drawing frenzy the night before. The wind blew her long and black hair into her face, covering her glasses up with grease.

''Its summer, so why has it gotten so windy all of a sudden?'' Hiyori wondered as she struggled to keep her head up as she made her way down the street.

''Oh man with all of this frantic thinking, I forgot that I need to buy some tofu'' moaned Hiyori as she had to wait for her inspiration to come as she now had to change for course of direction and head to the supermarket.

''My bad luck continues'' muttered Hiyori as she headed left down the main road towards the train station instead of heading right and towards the park where her heart had been set on going.

* * *

''Thank you'' said James as he stepped out of the Post office after handing over his letter to be sent to America. ''I hope Patricia is happy with what I've told her in the letter''

James set off for the supermarket to purchase what Konata had ask him to buy so she could cook dinner for them later on but as he thought about it he wondered about his sister's behaviour lately, why did she always want to have showers together? And why did she want to sleep in the same bed? James began to think that this couldn't possibly be the way that brothers and sisters live over here and if it was then he wasn't sure if he felt comfortable with it all.

'_I know that she likes Anime a lot more than me but I never imagined it was that much' _thought James as he scrunched the shopping list in his fist. Later on after he had travelled into the closest shopping area to his neighbourhood, he crossed the street and after getting through a massive crowd, he managed to spot the supermarket that he was looking for from a distance but before he could continue to make his way there he was quickly and suddenly blown off his feet by a massive gust of wind, slamming onto the pavement, he writhed in pain as his hands got cut from landing onto loose stones.

''Damn'' muttered James as he picked out the dirt from his wounds, the stinging sensation from his cut was more than enough to make him not realise that his troubles were not yet over. As soon as James had managed to get back up to his feet, he was again knocked back down to the floor by the wind but this time it sent another person hurling into him. Lying on the floor James looked up and quickly recognized the girl that was lying on top of him.

''Hiyori is that you?'' James asked in a groan of pain as another cut was added to his unwanted collection on his right hand

''James? What are you doing out here in weather like this?'' replied Hiyori who sounded like she had snacked her head onto the pavement as she sounded dizzy and confused

''I could ask you the very same question you know'' laughed James but it was a quick laugh as he quickly let out a whimper of pain as he saw blood slightly drip onto the path bellow him and Hiyori. ''It was deeper than I thought'' groaned James

Hiyori slowly got off James and got back onto her feet before she stuck out her hand and offered to pull James up but James got up himself much to Hiyori's disappointment.

''That looks bad'' said Hiyori who was deeply concerned about the cuts on James's right hand, the deepest cut had a slight amount of dirt that was causing him a great deal of pain as he tried to pick it out with his left hand. ''Don't do that! Your only pushing it in'' warned Hiyori who quickly pulled out a small bag and after a moment of searching pulled out what appeared to be a spray bottle.

''What's that?'' asked James

''It cleans cuts, in a way it's like an invisible plaster'' smiled Hiyori ''Stay still because this will sting''

''Are you sure about this?'' asked James who sounded a little scared about what Hiyori wanted to do.

''Don't be a wimp, I want to help'' replied Hiyori who took a firm grasp of James's hand and without warning sprayed into his cuts, clearing the dirt from his hand and sealing up the cuts slightly. James's felt a stinging sensation as she sprayed but that was to quickly go away, much to his delight.

''Wow that feels great, thank you Hiyori'' smiled James ''Do you always carry that bag around with you?''

''You just never know when you'll need it'' said an embarrassed Hiyori ''I've had my fair share of falls so I'm always prepared''

''Good thing you came along then isn't it'' said James ''But I lost my shopping list'' he sighed in disappointment

''So that's why you're out now'' said Hiyori ''your sister already giving you commands'' she giggled

''It wasn't a command, I want to prove that I can find my own way around that's all'' replied James ''But I don't think I'll be able to prove anything now''

''Well that's quite the coincidence, I was heading to the shops as well so we can go together'' suggested Hiyori

''That's an awesome idea Hiyori but I won't be able to buy anything because I have no idea what I need for a chicken curry dish''

''It is a good thing that I bumped into you then, I'll help you find what you need'' smiled Hiyori

''You will? That means a lot that you want to help me out, I thought I was going to be stuck'' said a happy James

''That's what friends are for'' replied Hiyori who was feeling a strange feeling that she had never experienced before

'_I don't understand, now I'm coming up with all kinds of ideas for my stories because he's with me but that shouldn't be, one person shouldn't make me feel so confident...should they?' _wondered Hiyori as she drifted into her own little world much to James's confusion.

After Hiyori had snapped back into reality the two of them headed into the shops and were both able to purchase everything that they needed to buy. Since it was still very windy they had both decided to hold hands in case one of them were knocked over again, this was a safe way too battle the harsh winds but Hiyori was secretly terrified of having to hold onto a boy's hand so James was left to drag her to the shops as she closed her eyes.

Deciding to have a little break, Hiyori and James stopped off to grab a little lunch but unknown to James, Hiyori had chosen a little place that she liked to call heaven to have some lunch.

''Are you sure there's a restaurant up here?'' asked an unsure James ''It doesn't look like a place where they would serve food''

''Oh it serves food alright'' sniggered Hiyori ''and so much more''

''So why do I feel a little uncomfortable about the whole situation?'' asked James

''Your just a little nervous but that won't last for long, I promise you that'' said Hiyori as they both reached the top of the stairs and stood outside a door which Hiyori tapped on. Seconds later the door opened and stood there was a blonde haired girl who had a big smile on her face and was wearing a maid outfit.

''Welcome back master, won't you please come inside'' asked the girl as she winked at James who was quick to blush.

'_She brought me here' _thought James

''Hey Hiyori, maybe we should go somewhere else'' suggested James as he tried to pull Hiyori away from the cafe that happened to be a cosplay cafe but Hiyori didn't want to leave.

''You said that you wanted to know all about the Japanese culture didn't you?'' asked Hiyori

''Yeah I did'' replied James

''Well this is a learning experience for you then'' giggled Hiyori ''you have to visit a cosplay cafe at least once''

''Well...If you say so'' said James ''But let's not stay for so long''

''We'll have something to eat and see a show, is that alright?'' asked Hiyori who put on a puppy dog face, her eyes grew and made James feel uneasy.

''Fine'' gave in James as he knew that talking an Otaku out of something was just impossible

Hiyori smiled and dragged James inside the cafe which was massively packed with groups of boys who were all drooling over the maids and their over the top outfits or that was the case in James's mind, he was more of the type who thought that boys and girls were equal and thought that boys paying to see girls pretend to be interested in them was a bit much but unknown to him that would soon change.

''They look so sexy, don't you think so'' squealed Hiyori ''Why didn't I bring my sketchbook!''

''Yeah...they all look cute'' replied James _'I wonder what Patricia would say in this situation' _

Before Hiyori had a chance to respond to James, they were both interrupted by a girl who was dressed as Haruhi Suzamiya and she appeared to not be in such a good mood as she had a scowl on her face.

''Ok then, I guess I'll be taking your orders now'' huffed Haruhi as she pulled out a short notebook and a ballpoint pen ''so are you both ready to order or what?''

''Yes brigade leader!'' cheered Hiyori who took James completely by surprise with her sudden outburst of excitement as she leapt out of her chair. ''I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs'' said Hiyori as she quietly got back into her seat as she spotted all eyes were now on her.

''How boring'' totted the maid as she scribbled down Hiyori's order before looking at James with her intimidating eyes. ''And what about you, what will you be having?''

''I guess I'll have the same and I'll also have a ice coffee'' said James

''Your brigade leader commands that you wait here'' ordered the maid before she stormed off into the back.

''She really takes her role seriously'' said an amazed Hiyori ''so dedicated''

''There's no need to drool over her though'' said James ''People are still staring at you''

''It's ok I'm used to getting stared at by strangers'' sighed Hiyori ''I'm actually quite well known for being what they call a weirdo''

''Is that because you draw people in the park?'' asked James

''I guess you can say that but it's for a number of reasons like ...''

''Like...'' said James

''I don't think we should talk about it'' said Hiyori ''we're meant to be having fun aren't we?'' Hiyori was desperate to change the subject of her past and was relieved when the grumpy Haruhi maid returned with their meals. James didn't try to continue the discussion because he could tell that Hiyori felt uncomfortable and thought it would be best to forget about it for the time being.

After their meal James had to use the restroom, leaving Hiyori by herself for a couple of minutes but as she sat at the table watching a dance by three maids on the stage that was set up, a group of male Otaku's approached her table.

''Excuse me but I think that I know'' sniggered one boy

''Oh there must be a mistake, I don't recognize any of you'' replied Hiyori

''Your an Otaku aren't you?''

''I am'' replied Hiyori

''And you draw Doujinshi don't you?''

''What! How do you, I mean I have no idea what you are on about'' said a surprised Hiyori ''I don't draw Doujinshi!''

''Don't deny it, we saw you at the last Comiket and you were selling Doujinshi''

'_Crap, this isn't good no one is supposed to know who I am' _panicked Hiyori

''We need your opinion on something''

''Excuse me'' stuttered Hiyori

''Well we assume you're a major Otaku if you're willing to go that far and draw stuff like Yuri''

''What do you want to know?'' asked Hiyori who felt uneasy about being surrounded a group of Otaku's that knew all about her

''Is Goku from Dragonball the strongest anime character to ever be created?''

''What do you mean?'' asked Hiyori

''He's not because Naruto would kick his ass'' argued a boy in the group

''Oh please, I could climb up Mount Fuji and get back by the end of one of them fights''

''Luffy from One Piece could beat up Goku and Naruto''

''Umm actually I think- '' Hiyori was interrupted by the boys who were now arguing with each other and had turned away from her.

''You're crazy, L was a little weirdo and he didn't even have a Death Note and I doubt a book would work on any of these characters!''

''Light could easily kill Goku, he has a heart doesn't he?''

''Are these friends of yours Hiyori?'' asked James who had come back during the commotion and was watching the four boys screaming at each other.

''I have no idea who they are but there annoying me like crazy'' moaned Hiyori

''Maybe we should go'' suggested James ''Getting kind of noisy in here''

''Good idea'' smiled Hiyori as she put on her coat and followed James out of the cafe and down the stairway and back outside to the now sunny city centre.

''Finally the wind has calmed down'' said a relived James

''Yeah there will be no more falling down onto the ground for us'' giggled Hiyori

''Well I guess I had best get this stuff back to Konata, I was gone longer then I thought I would be so I hope she isn't panicking or anything'' laughed James

''Sorry about that, I forgot that you might not be used to the area completely yet'' apologized Hiyori ''But you did experience something Japanese''

''A group of boys arguing about Anime'' giggled James ''some people go way too far with that stuff''

''Yeah'' said an uneasy Hiyori _'Does he mean me?' _

''Actually Hiyori, can I ask you something before I go?'' Said James

''Ok'' said Hiyori ''you're not going to ask me what those boys did are you?''

''No not that, what I want to know has nothing to do with Anime'' said James ''It's about the Japanese culture''

''Oh, I'll be more than happy to answer any questions'' smiled Hiyori

''Do brothers and sisters really have showers at the same time?'' asked James ''Konata keeps telling me that they do but I'm not sure about it''

Hiyori's face went red and her mind had already come up with an idea for her story and her mouth drooled as she thought about it.

* * *

_Hiyori's mind_

''Konata, are you sure about this?'' asked James as they both stood in the bathroom

''Don't worry James'' smiled Konata ''what's one little shower between siblings''

Konata slowly took off her skirt and shirt and giggled as James's face went red from embarrassment

''It's your turn silly'' smiled Konata ''I won't bite''

''How can you look so happy about this, we're brother and sister'' moaned James

''But we're not blood related'' smirked Konata ''and your really cute''

''Kind words will get you nowhere'' sighed James

Konata decided to up her game as she went onto her toes and pecked her brother on the cheek before slowly peeling off his shirt whilst winking at her brother.

''Stupid Konata'' said a shy James

''We don't have to do this you know'' said Konata ''Do you want to stop?''

James thought about it for a moment, the cold shiver from the open window made him cold and Konata had his shirt.

''I...I guess a quick shower wouldn't hurt'' said James ''It is cold in here''

Konata's eyes sparkled as she slides open the shower doors and turned the shower on, she let James watch as her body dripped water before coming back out and slowly leading into the steamy shower, James had to quickly take off his pants before stepping inside, much to Konata's amusement. They both now stood inside the shower looking into each other's eyes.

''That wasn't so hard now was it'' giggled Konata ''you looked so scared about the whole thing but I knew you wanted to try it''

''Shut up, this is wrong Konata'' moaned James

''Then why are you in here?'' asked Konata ''There's the door''

''Umm well I guess It is warmer in here'' said James

Konata closed the door behind her and steam filled up the closed space between them. James was surprised about the size of Konata's breasts, they were bigger then he had first thought.

'_She's my sister, I can't think like that' _thought James

''You can touch them if you like'' said Konata ''I don't mind but Dad might walk in on us at any minute''

''That's why we shouldn't be doing this'' replied James

''It makes it more fun though'' laughed Konata

''Ok but only once then will you please drop this?'' begged James

''We'll see'' smirked Konata

James slowly reached out his hand and after a moment of hesitation was so close to the left nipple of Konata's breast, her face now lit up and her eyes closed he –

* * *

_Real World_

''Hiyori...Hiyori?'' said James as he waved his hand in front of the day dreaming Otaku who was drooling out of her mouth and onto her trainers

''HIYORI!'' yelled James who snapped her out of her dream

''Huh, what'' said Hiyori ''I wasn't dreaming, I swear!''

''I never said you were so did you have a good dream?'' smirked James

''I...I guess you could say so'' said Hiyori _'Must draw the dream!'_

''Are you alright?'' asked James

''I have to go, I'll see you later'' said Hiyori who ran in the opposite direction, she was running home as fast as she could unaware that she had left her shopping in James's hands along with his shopping.

''Umm see you later then'' muttered James

'_Oh well at least she looked confident' _thought James

Later on after a long trip home, James was met by Konata at the front door that had a worried look on her face that turned into a smile as she spotted her brother walking up the street.

''There you are'' called out Konata ''what took you and did you get my magazine?''

''It's a long story but to make it simple, I went to a cosplay cafe with Hiyori and watched Otaku's argue with each other'' sighed James

''Awesome, we'll have to go sometime'' cheered Konata

''Yeah, sure'' responded James

''What happened to your hand?'' asked Konata as she spotted the cut on his hand

''An Otaku landed on me'' smirked James as he put the shopping on the table in the kitchen. ''Have a good nap''

''Nope, I went back online'' laughed Konata

''You can take a lot of punishment can't you?'' said an amazed James ''don't your eyes ever hurt?''

''Nah they never hurt because I take plenty of breaks by reading my Manga'' smiled Konata

'_And that gives your eyes a rest how?'_ wondered James

'_He's already finding his way around without me, I'm happy for him but I hope he enjoys the surprise I have in store for him'_ hoped Konata as she helped James unpack the shopping

''What is with the Tofu in the bag James'' asked Konata

''Umm...''

End of Chapter 7


End file.
